Las Dos Caras de Sakura
by Iza Hanae
Summary: En una carrera por conquistar a Sakura, Gaara y Sasuke se dan cuenta que la joven no es como todo el mundo la ve, porque una cosa es la cara que ella presenta al mundo y otra la cara con la que ella misma se ve.
1. Prólogo

2 meses, 12 días y, aproximadamente, 17 horas era el tiempo que transcurrió desde la última vez que la vio. Mucho en realidad.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo y no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de su boca. No le gustaba la microscópica sensación de melancolía que estaba empezando a sentir, se encaminaba al que sería su Ultimo Primer Día de Clase. Estaba a tan solo un año de concluir la secundaria y, si bien era un alivio dejar de asistir al instituto, era consciente de que grandes responsabilidades le esperaban al terminar ese ciclo, además de la pequeña sospecha relacionada a su regreso a Suna por órdenes de su padre. La verdad, no recordaba en qué momento la idea de regresar a su verdadero hogar le causaba tristeza, pero creía que la respuesta se encontraba en una bella flor de cerezo.

No pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento. Él, Sabaku no Gaara, uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares del instituto Konohagakure (y como es obvio, en un chico de su edad, y con su atractivo, Con una larga lista de chicas en su haber) había perdido hasta el sueño por una niña que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

En qué momento – se dijo a si mismo mientras reanudaba su camino al instituto.

Le gustaba caminar, era tener la oportunidad de estar solo sin sentirse agobiado, pues disfrutaba del paisaje a su alrededor el cual, según él, era un poco cruel con su persona, pues en Konoha los cerezos en flor se encontraban en todas partes, y lo único que podía hacer al observarlos era pensar en ella. Si bien no le desagradaba la idea, sabía que el pensar en ella no haría que, mágicamente, estuviera a su lado.

Se quedó un momento, de pie, en la entrada del instituto, observando el ir y venir de todos los estudiantes. Reconoció a Neji conversando con Sasuke, _entre serpientes se entienden mejor…_ pensó viendo a ese par juntos. Cerca de ellos, observó a Kiba peleando con Naruto y claro, a Akamaru tratando de interferir en la pelea, _algo típico entre ellos._ Aun se preguntaba cómo es que permitían la presencia del enorme can en el instituto…, y del lado opuesto a ellos, se encontraban Ino, Tenten e Hinata, quienes habían creado un pequeño círculo entre sí. Solo pudo reír al pensar en la pobre alma que estaba siendo sometida a un minucioso análisis por parte de esas tres, sobre todo de Ino, cabe destacar.

Con un suspiro, como reuniendo valor, ingreso al instituto y se colocó en un lugar que le daba una perfecta visión de la entrada del mismo, recostado en la pared de uno de los salones que el año pasado había sido ocupado por estudiantes de segundo.

No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas mal disimuladas que le lanzaban la mayoría de las estudiantes de primero, casi podía ver los corazones flotando alrededor de ellas…, ni que Tayuya y Karin trataron de llamar su atención, pero les resto importancia, no era a ellas a las que quería ver, precisamente.

Verifico la hora en su reloj, 6:51 am. Por enésima vez en apenas 40 minutos, suspiró. En realidad, se preguntaba si a esa mujer le gustaba mantenerlo en suspenso o si, en una opción más real, no le agradaba la idea de esperar tanto tiempo hasta que se pronunciara el discurso de bienvenida, lo cual tenía más sentido, pues había notado, en los últimos tres años, que siempre aparecía 5 minutos antes de que la Directora Tsunade pronunciara las ya conocidas palabras que los condenaban a otro año más de clases.

Retiró su mirada de la entrada del instituto y la dirigió al oportuno árbol de cerezo que se encontraba muy cerca del aula donde él estaba. Naruto le había contado que, cuando su grupo (al cual le dieron el nombre de _los 12 de Konoha_ ) cursaba primer grado, se les asignó la tarea de llevar una planta al colegio y sembrarla con sus propias manos, obviamente, contando con la ayuda de su profesor asignado que, en ese momento, era Kurenai-Sensei. El cerezo en flor fue plantado por Sakura, la cual alegó, como toda niña inocente (Gaara aún la consideraba como tal), que todo aquel que buscara paz para sí mismo la encontraría observando dicho árbol, pues el cerezo era un ejemplo del renacer en medio de las tempestades.

Regresó su mirada al reloj. 6:55 am. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar…

Enfocó su mirada hacia la entrada y…

Tal como él lo creía, Sakura Senju se encontraba de pie en la entrada, con un semblante que él calificó como _Melancólico._ Tenía la cabeza alzada, con la mirada perdida en la parte alta del cerezo que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. La vio agachando la cabeza, y por la pequeña y momentánea elevación de sus hombros, supuso que había suspirado. Le preocupó su comportamiento.

Pendiente de sus movimientos, la vio dirigiendo su mirada al frente, y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se formara en su rostro al observar que ella sonreía. Aún se le veía triste, pero su sonrisa era una de esas que te recordaban que, a pesar de lo malo que puede ser todo, existen razones para sonreír.

Finalmente, ingresó al instituto, sin prisa, como quien llega una hora antes de lo acordado. Se veía hermosa. Por lo que podía notar, había crecido, aunque él calculaba que era, por lo menos, 10 centímetros más alto que ella.

También notó que su presencia causó revuelo en la población masculina, y era entendible. Sakura Senju era, por mucho, el mejor partido en el instituto, además de ser la chica más popular del mismo.

Era la mejor estudiante a nivel Nacional (Muestra de que la belleza no siempre está peleada con la inteligencia). Amable, considerada, predispuesta a ayudar a los demás, hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero si había algo que destacar de ella, eran su personalidad… y su carácter. Qué mujer.

De todo el tiempo que llevaba observándola, lo único que sabía de ella es que con ella nunca se sabe. Así de simple. Podía ser desde amigable y cariñosa, hasta antipática y agresiva, de un momento a otro. Podía ser el cielo o el infierno. Era totalmente impredecible. Y eso a él le parecía fascinante.

La vio sonrojarse al sentir muchas miradas sobre ella, y no pudo evitar que su gesto le causara ternura y cierto grado de diversión, pues sabía que no le gustaba llamar la atención, lo cual era bastante _trágico_ para ella pues, para su _desgracia,_ tener el titulo de _La Princesa de Konoha_ no ayudaba a que pasara desapercibida. La vio colocarse los extremos de la mochila en ambos hombros cuando escuchó un grito que le resultó bastante familiar…

-Sakura-chan – era Naruto.

Observó cómo la muchacha giraba hacia el lugar donde había escuchado su nombre y notó que apenas fue consciente del momento en el que Naruto la había tomado de la cintura y la elevaba en el aire, mientras le decía que la había extrañado mucho, con tal alegría que no cabía duda de que estaba feliz por verla de nuevo, como si tuviera años de no hacerlo.

No pudo más que negar con la cabeza. Naruto era _tan_ exagerado…

Mientras Sakura sonreía y le pedía, amablemente, a Naruto que la bajara sino quería morir a los 17, se dio cuenta que alguien compartía su punto de vista. Sasuke se dirigía hacia Naruto y Sakura, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil y escandalosa del primero.

Observó cómo, al fin, Naruto bajaba a Sakura, para posteriormente recibir un golpe en el hombro y una sonrisa de ésta y, por el movimiento de sus labios, pudo deducir que le decía que ella también le había extrañado. Naruto sonreía como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia de su vida. Enfocó su mirada en la ojos jade nuevamente, hasta que se sintió observado y buscó a la persona causante de ello. No tuvo que girar mucho su cabeza. Sasuke lo atravesaba con la mirada, y era de esperarse. El Uchiha se encontraba enfrente de Sakura y, aunque aún no la había saludado, al igual que él, no perdía detalle de los movimientos que la muchacha realizaba y al parecer, notó que él tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Él y Sasuke NUNCA se habían llevado bien. En lo personal, pensaba que era un imbécil arrogante. Aunque, para su mala gana, tenía que reconocer que con Sakura parecía ser diferente, cosa que no le agradaba. Además, su repudio mutuo había aumentado desde que Sasuke descubrió su inmenso interés por la pelirrosa, a la cual siempre alejaba cuando lo miraba a él cerca.

Observó cómo Sasuke alzaba una ceja, y dirigía su mirada a Sakura, la cual se encontraba conversando con Naruto, y regresaba su mirada a él, a la vez que hacia un movimiento con su cabeza que señalaba a la ojos jade mientras sonreía de medio lado.

 _ **Capto el mensaje, y no hizo más que sonreír mientras asentía.**_

 _ **Ese iba a ser un año realmente interesante.**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me harían muy feliz si se toman un tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones. Lo que les ha gustado y lo que no. Gracias! _ **  
**_


	2. Distancia

Hola!

Acá les traigo la continuación de ésta historia. Para ser completamente sincera, cuando escribí _Sin Palabras_ no imaginé una continuación para la historia. Lo había pensado como una historia con un final abierto, de libre interpretación para el lector. _Que si Gaar_ a _lograba conquistar a Sakura, que si Sasuke se quedaba con ella..._ En fin, no pensaba continuar la historia.

Peeeero... he leído sus reviews y todos coinciden en... ¡Que la historia debería tener continuación!

¡Han pedido continuación y eso es lo que les traigo hoy!

Eso sí, tengo varias cosas que decirles...

Aclaraciones:

\- Hice una pequeña modificación en el primer capítulo, pensando en el desarrollo de la historia (En este capítulo notarán de qué modificación hablo).

\- Les pediría que ignoren el espacio-tiempo en el que desarrollo la historia. Tengo entendido que en Japón NO ENTRAN a clases exactamente cuando los cerezos están floreciendo, pero como no pensaba seguir la historia, no pensé en ese detalle.

\- La canción que menciona Shikamaru no me pertenece. Como lo escribo en el capítulo, se llama _Alguien Soy Yo_ de Enrique Iglesias.

Narración.

\- **Diálogo** -

" _Pensamientos"_

Disclaimer: La serie y sus personajes No me pertenecen.

(Si me pertenecieran, todos habrían besado los pies de Itachi por lo perfecto que es xd)

Ya no los sigo molestando con tantas aclaraciones.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba acostado en el suelo, con la vista fija en las nubes que se dejaban entrever por las ramas del bautizado "árbol de Sakura"

-Así que… ¿Sakura es la chica a la que has acosado desde primer año?

-No la he acosado – Respondió Gaara, al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, a la par de su amigo.

-¿Seguro? Digo… la has estado observando a la distancia desde que tienes 13 años. Yo de Sakura, si me enterara que he sido objeto de estudio de un desconocido, me sentiría, cuando menos, perturbado –mencionó, como quien no quiere la cosa, divertido por la situación del pelirrojo.

Gaara le fulminó con la mirada y apreció el lugar en el que estaban. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el instituto (el otro era la azotea) y le gustaba por tres razones:

1\. Estaba alejado de las aulas y de las canchas deportivas, por lo que…

2\. El ambiente era tranquilo y…

3\. Podía acostarse, observar las flores de Cerezo y dejarse envolver por el silencio reinante en el lugar.

Pero... ¿Cómo todo había acabado con él conversando con Nara?

Pues, estaban en receso. Y él, después de haber aceptado el reto Sin Palabras por parte de Sasuke, había estado pensando en la estrategia a implementar para conquistar a Sakura.

Para eso, necesitaba ayuda. _Contactos_ que lo acercaran a la joven, y ahí entraba Shikamaru. Un buen amigo suyo y, convenientemente, uno de los mejores amigos de Sakura.

Se conocieron en un curso de fotografía en verano, hace tres años. Hasta entonces ninguno tenía conocimiento de la existencia del otro, aun cuando estudiaban en el mismo instituto.

Su afición por la fotografía logró unirlos.

-Sakura…- Shikamaru adoptó una expresión pensativa – ¿No te podías enamorar de otra mujer?

Gaara le miró, interrogante. Shikamaru suspiró.

-Sasuke es excesivo cuando se trata de Sakura. Será un milagro que logres acercarte a ella estando él en este instituto – Shikamaru le miró, burlón.

Gaara bufó.

-¿Sabes? _Tú_ historia de amor con Sakura me recuerda a una canción de Enrique Iglesias, esa que dice: _alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo…_ ¿La has escuchado? Se llama… - Shikamaru estaba tratando de recordar y de no reirse, de paso, mientras un tic palpitaba en el ojo derecho de Gaara -¡Ya recordé! Se llama "Alguien Soy Yo" Sabes cuál es ¿cierto? – el castaño se giró hacia su amigo, interrogante.

-La he escuchado – respondió Gaara, con voz gélida.

Shikamaru sonrió, divertido.

-Deberías declararte con esa canción. Piénsalo, sería muy _romántico –_ se burló.

-No seas idiota – Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada –Si lo hago de ese modo pensará que soy otro tonto de sus admiradores y me rechazará – Una flor de cerezo cayó a sus pies y la tomó –Yo de verdad la quiero.

El castaño alzó una ceja, un poco escéptico por las palabras de su amigo.

-¿La quieres? – Gaara asintió -¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien con quien no has convivido? – preguntó Nara, pensativo.

Gaara lo miró, serio, y luego regresó su mirada a la flor de cerezo que tenía entre sus manos.

-Sé que ama el chocolate. Sé que adora a Sasuke, pero Naruto es su debilidad. Es la persona a la que más confianza le tiene. Le gustan los días nublados. Aunque tiene auto, prefiere caminar. Sé que tiene problemas, pero es una perfecta actriz: nadie se daría cuenta que está sufriendo si ella no lo dice – Nara no necesitó ser adivino para saber de quién hablaba el pelirrojo y, aunque no lo demostró, estaba sorprendido de todo lo que sabía Gaara de Sakura. _De verdad le interesa, pensó –_ No podría vivir sin discutir con Ino. Su materia favorita es matemática y no le gusta la clase de geografía. Juega bien fútbol, pero no le gusta demostrarlo. El Shogi saca su espíritu competitivo. – Observó de reojo a Shikamaru -Gracias a ello te conoció, y ahora eres uno de sus mejores amigos – Nara sonrió –Le apasiona todo lo relacionado a la medicina. No le gusta comer en la escuela, porque es selectiva con los sabores, por eso prefiere la comida a la que está habituada – a medida que hablaba, una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios –Es perfeccionista, pero a veces puede dejar todo hecho un desastre sin sentirse mal por ello. No le gusta llegar antes de una hora acordada. Siempre llega a la hora exacta, porque no le gusta esperar. Y le incomodan en demasía los actos que hacen en su nombre, cada vez que gana alguna olimpiada o algún otro concurso.

Shikamaru lo observó, serio por algunos segundos y luego, suspiró.

-Te ayudaré – El pelirrojo regresó su mirada a él, ligeramente sorprendido –Aunque aún no sé cómo – susurró. Gaara sonrió levemente.

-Eres Shikamaru Nara, algo se te ocurrirá – El castaño sonrió.

-Debes saber que Sasuke definitivamente será una piedra en tu camino.

-Lo sé – respondió Gaara.

-Jamás pensé que viviría para ver al gran Sabaku no Gaara enamorado – Rió Shikamaru –Estás perdido.

Gaara se encogió de hombros, conservando la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quizá. Pero creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba.

* * *

No era algo que tenía previsto hacer. Pero lo hizo. _Había declarado la guerra por Sakura._

Tenía ventaja, eso estaba claro. Tanto para él, como para Gaara. O eso era lo que él esperaba.

Sabía que el pelirrojo no era estúpido. Y realmente estaba interesado en saber cómo intentaría acercarse a Sakura. _Sin que él arruinara sus intentos._

Sasuke habría seguido cavilando, con su mirada clavada en la mesa donde estaban Sakura y las demás, sino fuera porque _alguien_ invadió su campo visual…

-Teme… ¿Qué tienes ahora, eh? – Naruto lo observaba, de pie frente a él, con expresión curiosa.

-Hmp. No sé a qué te refieres, dobe – respondió el Uchiha, con voz monótona.

-Oh vamos – Naruto tomó asiento en la silla frente a su _expresivo_ amigo – Has estado observando a Sakura-chan como si esperaras que, de un momento a otro, alguien la fuera a secuestrar – terminó Naruto, divertido por su _ingeniosa comparación._

Sasuke, alzó una ceja, como única respuesta. Naruto bufó.

 _Como siempre, Tan conversador, pensó._

-Oye, Sasuke… - El aludido le miró, aburrido -¿Crees que este año Sakura-chan sí te acepte? Lo has intentado desde tercero. ¿Lo seguirás intentando? – cuestionó Naruto, con cierto tono burlón.

Y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Porque precisamente _ese_ era su principal problema…

Sí, él tenía una ventaja sobre Gaara. El conocía a Sakura. Era uno de sus mejores amigos. Compartieron, y seguían compartiendo, muchos momentos juntos.

Pero, también tenía una desventaja. Sakura no creía en la Veracidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

Sólo Naruto, por ser su mejor amigo, lo sabía. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, había sido rechazado… ¡20 veces en los últimos 3 años por su mejor amiga, Sakura Senju!

Y todo por…

 _Su reputación._

En el colegio, no había ninguna chica que no hubiese pasado por su cama (a excepción de Ino, Tenten e Hinata, no era tan estúpido como para intentar acostarse con las amigas de _su_ chica. Ah, y de las menores).

Sakura era perfectamente consciente de ello, y por eso no tomaba en serio sus confesiones. Porque pensaba que la quería para lo que quería a todas las chicas: _Simplemente sexo._

 _Niñata tonta_ , pensó Sasuke, malhumorado.

¡Claro que él la quería para eso! Pero no era su prioridad. ¡Él de verdad la quería! Adoraba a esa niñata tonta. Créanlo, ningún Uchiha, por más obsesionado que esté con una chica, soportaría tantos rechazos sino hubiera amor de por medio.

Y se lo demostraría. Así tuviera que practicar la abstinencia (¿Qué otra prueba de amor más clara que _esa_ podría existir _?)_ él le demostraría a Sakura que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, sin dobles intenciones.

Lo lograría. Sakura Senju sería su novia.

* * *

Bien. Siento que el capítulo no haya sido tan largo (!Lo escribí hoy!), pero quería traerles la continuación lo más pronto posible, para que no siguieran con la duda de que si continuaría la historia o no. Claro, la "prisa" no quiere decir que el capítulo no tenga información relevante: Por ahí les he dejado los primeros obstáculos que enfrentarán los chicos... (jijijiji)

Aún sigo maquinando la trama de la historia, por lo que no sé con exactitud cuándo habrá nuevo capítulo. Pero pueden estar seguras y seguros de algo: No importa si tardo 20 años, ¡no dejaré historias inconclusas! Soy lectora de Fanfics desde uuuf... y engancharse con historias que los autores dejan inconclusas es una de las cosas más dolorosas que le pueden pasar a un lector. Así que no puedo hacerles ese daño.

Estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones. Hasta la Próxima!

P.D: Lo olvidabaaaaa.

Como he mencionado antes, sigo _maquinando_ la trama. Por eso, solicito su valiosa opinión para un aspecto MUY importante:

¿Preferirían que Sakura tuviera problemas familiares o _serios_ problemas familiares?

Es para _calcular, maquinar, deducir_ , cuánto drama poner sobre el asador xd.

Espero sus Opiniones. Besos!


	3. Primer Acercamiento

Primer Acercamiento

Era sábado. Sakura miraba a los niños jugar y reír entre ellos. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha. Desde el año pasado se había inscrito en el programa de voluntario para el área de oncología a escondidas de su madre. El riesgo corrido con ese hecho valía toda la pena del mundo.

Ella soñaba con convertirse en médico. Tenía el apoyo de su tía, Tsunade, la cual era una médico de referencia nacional, aunque hace algún tipo se había retirado (por razones que Sakura aun no entendía), y se decidiera a hacerse cargo del Instituto Konohagakure, como directora del mismo.

Sin embargo, a Sakura le seguía siempre la sombra de su mamá, la cual no le daba su aprobación para hacer realidad su sueño.

Alejando el sentimiento negativo que le producía ese hecho, se dispuso a acompañar a los niños en uno de sus juegos, recordando que, el próximo sábado no era sólo el día de su cumpleaños, sino también el aniversario de la sala de oncología del hospital. Debía conseguir a un fotógrafo para el evento, y ya tenía a alguien en mente para eso.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigía al aeropuerto un poco ansioso.

Hoy regresaba Itachi a Konoha, para pasar con ellos las vacaciones en su receso de la universidad. Tenía seis meses de no verle, y le había extrañado mucho, era su hermano mayor, después de todo.

-¿Crees que nos haya extrañado, Sasuke? – le preguntó la niña que lo acompañaba en su auto.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Sí. Pero de seguro me extrañó a mí más que a ti, Hana – le dijo, solo para molestar a la niña.

Lo logró, ya que Hana se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto, YO soy su hermana favorita, no tú – le dijo, para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa.

Sasuke miró a través del espejo el asiento de atrás, y sonrió.

 _No cabe duda de que es mi hermana_ pensó divertido.

Los hermanos Uchiha llegaron al aeropuerto y se dispusieron a esperar al mayor de ellos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando distinguieron entre la gente a Itachi, el cual les había visto y les sonreía mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Claro está que Hana no pudo esperar paciente a su encuentro, ya que salió corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

-Itaaaaaa – gritó la niña, la cual fue recibida por los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te has portado, pequeña? – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Antes de que la niña tuviera tiempo de contestar, Sasuke, quien había caminado pacientemente hacia ellos, le contestó:

-Tan revoltosa como siempre, Itachi – le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hana lo fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo se quedó sin argumentos para rebatir las palabras de su hermano.

Itachi también sonrió.

-Hola, otouto – dijo Itachi, tocando con sus dedos la frente de su hermano.

-Hola, aniki – dijo Sasuke, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Andando, mamá está emocionada con tu regreso. Ha invitado a Media Konoha para recibirte –le dijo, divertido, a lo que Itachi suspiró y bajó a la pequeña de sus brazos.

-Te creo – le dijo Itachi, para tomar a Hana de la mano y caminar juntos hacia el auto de Sasuke.

* * *

Y media Konoha se refería a sus papás, a Shisui, el cual era como un hermano mayor para él, y sus hermanos menores, los cuales se resumían a todos los amigos de Sasuke, los llamados 11 de Konoha. Había visto crecer a esos niños que ya los sentía como parte de la familia.

Fue recibido con un efusivo abrazo de su madre y una leve sonrisa por parte de su padre. Los abrazos de Ino, Tenten e Hinata no se hicieron esperar. A esos abrazos se sumó el de Naruto, tan afectuoso como siempre. Una sonrisa de parte de Shikamaru, quien parecía lo suficientemente cómodo en el sofá de la sala como para acercarse a saludar, y unas breves palabras de parte de Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino y Chōji.

Después de los saludos iniciales, Itachi se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde está la melena rosada de Sakura? – dijo, un poco sorprendido de su ausencia.

-Me dijo que venía después de las doce – contestó Sasuke, sin agregar más detalles.

-Esa niña debería aprender a llegar temprano a un lugar – dijo Itachi, negando divertido.

Y media hora después, cuando todos se disponían a ir al comedor para el almuerzo, se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

-Debe ser Sakura – dijo Sasuke.

Y en efecto. Por la puerta principal, Sakura hizo su aparición. Cuando vio a Itachi, le sonrió y se acercó rápidamente al él.

-Ita-kun – le dijo la joven, y lo abrazó por el cuello. Itachi correspondió al abrazo de la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

En su lugar, Sasuke se removió un poco. Sabía que no tenía por qué sentir celos de su hermano, pero el que Sakura se llevara tan bien con él y lo admirara porque estudiaba medicina no ayudaba mucho.

Itachi deshizo el abrazo.

-Me voy por seis meses y tú estás más alta – le dijo el joven y tomando la mano de Sakura para darle una vuelta, agregó –Y aun más hermosa, si eso es posible. De seguro tu club de fans ha crecido mucho este año.

-Somos 100,000 alrededor del país los que estamos cegados por la belleza de la flor de cerezo, la princesa más bella del mundo – dijo Rock Lee, con su característica emotividad, y con los datos precisos, ya que él era el presidente del club de fans de la joven.

Sakura se sonrojó. Y los demás solo rodaron los ojos por las palabras de Lee.

-Y tú estás tan _conversador_ como siempre, Itachi – le dijo Sakura – Lamento no estar aquí cuando llegaste, tenía un compromiso.

-¿Un compromiso es más importante que yo? Me dueles, Sakura – le dijo el joven con aire dramático. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Había olvidado lo melodramático que podías llegar a ser – dijo Sakura, negando divertida.

Para que no se siguiera alargando la _hermosa plática_ entre Sakura e Itachi, Sasuke carraspeó.

-Ahora que ha llegado Sakura podemos pasar al comedor – dijo Sasuke, con un leve matiz de molestia en la voz. Itachi fue el único que se dio cuenta de ese detalle y sonrió, divertido. Antes de que pudieran pasar al comedor, una pequeña peliazul se dirigió corriendo hacia Sakura.

-Sakura-chaaaan – exclamó la pequeña Hana, abrazando las piernas de la pelirrosa.

Sakura sonrió y cargó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Hana-chan, te había extrañado – le dio a la niña un beso en la mejilla, y la pequeña se lo regresó –Vamos a comer, debes estar hambrienta, ¿Cierto? – la niña asintió efusivamente.

Itachi sonrió al verlas.

-Claro, pasemos al comedor, pero tú, Sakura – le pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros para acercarla a él –Te sentarás a mi lado, en compensación por no recibirme como se debía – terminó por decir, viendo cómo Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 _Sasuke puede ser tan obvio a veces_ , pensó Itachi, divertido por los evidentes celos de su hermano.

Luego de comer juntos, se dedicaron a pasar la tarde platicando entre sí. Itachi platicaba amenamente con Shisui mientras cargaba a la pequeña Hana, los padres de los hermanos Uchiha se habían retirado a atender asuntos de la corporación y los demás chicos hablaban sospechosamente en susurros. Los únicos que no se habían unido a la conversación eran Sakura y Shikamaru. La primera porque miraba distraída por la ventana hacia el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, y el segundo porque se encontraba muy cómodo en el sofá como para levantarse.

De reojo, Sakura observó a Shikamaru, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y sonrió, para luego acercarse a él, después de todo, necesitaba de su ayuda.

Al sentir a alguien acercarse a él, Shikamaru sonrió.

-Tan oportuna como siempre, Sakura – le dijo el joven, sin abrir los ojos, a lo cual la pelirrosa lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que soy yo aun cuando tienes los ojos cerrados? – preguntó la joven. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Porque eres la única que tiene la cortesía de acercarse a mí en silencio sin gritar mi nombre para despertarme – le dijo. Sakura sonrió.

-Soy considerada con tus momentos de descanso, que son muchos, a decir verdad – con un movimiento de mano, le pidió a Nara que le diera espacio en el sofá. Este, le cedió un espacio en su lugar de descanso.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – le dijo Shikamaru, viéndola con curiosidad. Sakura le sonrió.

-En realidad, el sábado que viene, en el hospital, se celebrará el aniversario de la sala de oncología. Quería pedirte que nos acompañaras para tomar las fotografías del evento – le dijo la joven, expectante ante la respuesta de su amigo.

Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿El sábado que viene? – le preguntó, a lo que Sakura asintió. Shikamaru suspiró, hallándose en un pequeño debate interno –Lo siento, pero este año no podré acompañarte, Sakura.

La joven frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? Me acompañaste el año pasado sin problemas – le dijo, levemente preocupada por no tener a un fotógrafo de confianza para cubrir el evento. No podía contratar los servicios de un fotógrafo profesional porque sería poner en riesgo su secreto. De seguro sería noticia que la hija de Mebuki Senju estaba en el programa de voluntariado de un hospital. No, eso no lo podía permitir.

El Nara trató de encontrar una salida a la situación.

-Lo que pasa es que mi papá me pidió acompañarlo a un juego de golf que tendrá con uno de sus socios – mintió el chico. Lo cierto es que sí tenía un compromiso, pero Sakura no podía saber de él. Ino lo mataría si se lo contaba.

Sakura suspiró.

-Entiendo. Este año me tocará a mí ser la fotógrafa. Espero que las fotografías salgan bien, porque si no, todo será tu culpa, Nara – le dijo la joven. Ambos se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

Eso era lo que a Shikamaru le gustaba de Sakura. Con ella las palabras no eran necesarias, porque podían compartir momentos de silencio sin palabras de por medio. Y se sentía bien, ya que con ella los silencios eran todo menos incómodos.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que una idea cruzó veloz la mente de Shikamaru. Este, sonrió.

-Sakura – llamó el joven, ya con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Mmmm? – musitó la joven, aun con los ojos cerrados, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-Yo no podré acompañarte esta vez, pero conozco a alguien que es igual de bueno como yo tomando fotografías. Y créeme, puedes confiar en él – le dijo a Sakura, esperando ansioso su respuesta.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-¿En serio? – Shikamaru asintió –Dime entonces, ¿Quién es? – preguntó, curiosa.

Shikamaru sonrió.

* * *

Llegó a su casa cerca de las 8 de la noche. Como esperaba, su mamá no estaba en casa. Shizune fue quien la recibió.

-Sakura-chan, pensé que vendrías más tarde – le dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

-Olvidé llevar mis pastillas, y tengo que tomarlas a tiempo, sino me meteré en problemas – le dijo la joven, a lo que Shizune asintió, dándole la razón.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? – le preguntó a la pelirrosa.

-No es necesario que te molestes. No tengo hambre – le dijo Sakura, dispuesta a ir a su cuarto.

-Eh – le llamó la mujer, con una ceja alzada. Sakura se volvió hacia ella, interrogante -Vienes temprano para tomarte el tratamiento, pero ¿pretendes tomarlo si tener nada en el estómago? No tienes remedio, niña – Shizune negó con la cabeza, y Sakura la miró un poco apenada –Tienes que comer algo antes de tomarlo, ¿Si lo sabes, no? – interrogó.

Sakura suspiró.

-Está bien, iré a mi cuarto a traer mi tratamiento y bajaré para comerme algo – Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras y Shizune la miró mientras se alejaba. No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

 _¿Será que algún día escapes del mundo de sufrimiento en el que vives, Sakura?_ Se preguntó. Ella había visto crecer a Sakura, y se había quedado a su lado porque tenía la confianza de Mebuki, además de que Tsunade también le había confiado el cuidado de la joven.

 _Sé que contigo a su lado los días de Sakura serán más llevaderos,_ le había dicho Tsunade hace tres años.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer.

* * *

Sakura se dirigía a su cuarto cuando pasó por el de su mamá. Se quedó frente a la puerta y sonrió. A pesar de que eso nunca había sucedido, siempre guardaba la esperanza de que, al regresar a casa, su mamá fuera la que la recibiera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

S _igues poniendo tus esperanzas en imposibles, Sakura._ Se dijo con pesar.

Una sombra de tristeza la invadió, y antes de que la sombra la cubriera por completo, se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para buscar su tratamiento y bajar a comer algo.

Platicó un poco con Shizune sobre lo ocurrido en el recibimiento de Itachi, con el fin de alejar un poco la sensación de tristeza que la había invadido y luego se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir temprano, como se lo habían recomendado.

Se quitó la ropa, se colocó su pijama y por un momento, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación.

Su reflejo le permitió ver la triste sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

 _¿Si las personas me miraran como realmente soy, como yo me veo, me querría alguien siquiera?,_ pensó la joven.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y rápidamente la secó. Negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, se dirigió a su cama, dispuesta a dormir, después de todo, mañana tenía que visitar a alguien.

 _No te preocupes, él no dirá nada sobre esto. Confío en él._ Le había dicho Shikamaru. Y ella confiaba en el Nara, así que creía en sus palabras.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he hablado con él. No hemos quedado en el mismo grupo en todos estos años en el mismo instituto,_ se dijo, pensativa.

Bueno, ahora tenía un motivo para hablar con él.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Gaara estaba saliendo de la cama con una expresión somnolienta en el rostro. Había logrado dormirse hasta las 3 de la mañana, y aunque al menos había dormido 6 horas, se sentía cansado. Se dirigió al baño, y el agua fría logró despertarlo un poco. Se bañó y regresó a su cuarto en busca de algo que ponerse. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que hacer. Se encontraba solo, como siempre, en el apartamento que su padre le había dado, y era claro que nadie llegaría a visitarlo, así que simplemente se vistió con un short y cuando estaba sacando una camiseta negra del armario, escuchó el timbre de su hogar.

Extrañado, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta, con la camiseta en la mano.

 _¿Quién podrá ser? No espero a nadie, y Temari aún no puede estar en Konoha, me habría avisado de ser así,_ se dijo.

Se estaba colocando la camisa cuando abrió la puerta. Por la posición en la que estaba, comenzó el reconocimiento de la persona que había tocado el timbre por sus pies. Unos converse blancos fue lo primero que vio. Siguió su recorrido visual por el cuerpo de la joven (supo que era una mujer por su calzado), una piel blanca nívea, unas piernas largas y esbeltas, las mejores piernas que había visto hasta ahora, un overol-falda de color negro, una camisa corta sin hombros, que dejaba al descubierto un pequeña parte del abdomen plano de la chica y cuando subió un poco la mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer cuando supo de quién se trataba.

 _Debo estar soñando_ , se dijo de inmediato.

Un largo cabello rosado en una trenza floja caía sobre el hombro derecho de Sakura, rozándole la cintura y unos mechones adornaban ambos lados de su cara.

Gaara terminó de colocarse la camiseta como en cámara lenta, y se preguntó cómo es que Sakura había acabado tocando a su puerta, pero no fue capaz de realizar la pregunta. Se encontraba muy sorprendido como para hacerlo.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Hola, Gaara-san. Sé que debes estar sorprendido con mi visita, pero me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, si puedes, claro está – Sakura lo observó un poco y luego le preguntó -¿Ibas a salir? Porque de ser así, vuelvo otro día, no quiero atrasar tus planes – le dijo la joven, apenada.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, y por fin su voz volvió a él.

-No te preocupes, no planeaba salir. Solo estoy un poco sorprendido con tu visita – le dijo el joven, y le sonrió, como si por fin se diera cuenta que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se encontraba frente a él.

Aun así, todavía estaba sorprendido por 1) la visita, 2) por la voz de Sakura, tan clara y armoniosa como no la había escuchado nunca, 3) por el atractivo de la mujer tan cerca de él (Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como para admirar sus ojos verdes. Y no cualquier verde, sino un verde como el jade, que brillaban ante él con un matriz de inocencia y ternura) y 4) porque sin duda tenía el mejor par de piernas que había visto en su vida.

Nunca la había tenido tan cerca en su vida, y tuvo que controlarse para actuar normal.

-¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó Sakura, ladeando un poco la cabeza para vislumbrar el interior del apartamento.

-Claro – le dijo Gaara, como acto reflejo. Se apartó de la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar, y así lo hizo.

Sakura admiró la residencia de Gaara. Era un apartamento de lujo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Pero hubo un detalle que llamó su atención sobre el resto: el gran ventanal que dejaba ver el movimiento de las calles transitadas del centro de Konoha. Se acercó a él y miró hacia abajo, donde el movimiento de las personas las hacía ver diminutas por la altura a la que estaban.

Gaara, por su parte, se dedicó a observarla a ella. Era más hermosa de cerca de lo que había logrado apreciar. Y agradecía a cualquier Dios que había hecho que ella llegara a él. Nunca se lo habría imaginado. Era una gran oportunidad la que se le estaba presentando.

Sakura, como si hubiera recordado lo que había venido a hacer al buscar al pelirrojo, se volvió hacia él.

-Me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir hasta tu casa por una razón. Shikamaru me dijo que podía confiar en ti en este caso – se detuvo la joven, y Gaara anotó mentalmente agradecer al Nara por lo que había hecho por él. _Ese genio siempre tiene un as bajo la manga,_ pensó Gaara. Rápidamente detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos para escuchar a la joven frente a él –Veras, bueno, antes necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti, de lo que quiero hablar contigo es muy importante para mí, y es aun más importante que nadie se entere de esto – le dijo Sakura, a la espera de la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Cuenta con eso, no diré nada si tú me lo pides – le dijo, y Sakura le sonrió. Gaara se podía derretir con su sonrisa, pero se repitió que tenía que actuar normal.

-De acuerdo. Te explicaré: Hago voluntariado en el área de oncología del hospital de Konoha. El sábado 28 se celebrará el aniversario de esa área del hospital. Shikamaru me había acompañado el año pasado, que fue cuando inicié de voluntaria, y me había ayudado con las fotografías del evento, pero este año no podrá hacerse presente porque tiene un compromiso con su padre – se detuvo un momento y miró a Gaara, para saber si estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación. El pelirrojo asintió, y ella se dispuso a continuar –Entonces, el me recomendó a ti, ya que me dijo que habían tomado el curso de fotografía juntos, y que eres tan bueno como él. Confío en Shikamaru, por eso vine a buscarte – le dijo la joven, pero inmediatamente agregó –Entiendo si no puedes o no quieres ayudarme, después de todo ni siquiera te avisé que vendría a verte y – Comenzaba a hablar demasiado, como hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, pero Gaara le interrumpió y sonrió.

-Puedes contar conmigo. Será un gusto ayudarte – le dijo, y Sakura le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Gaara-san, significa mucho para mí – le dijo la joven, contenta por la amabilidad del pelirrojo y porque tendría a un fotógrafo para el evento.

-No tienes que agradecerme, después de todo la fotografía es mi pasatiempo favorito, así que me divertiré mucho ese día. Pero tengo algo que pedirte – le dijo Gaara, y Sakura lo miró, curiosa.

-¿Qué es? – le preguntó la joven.

Gaara sonrió.

-No me llames Gaara-san. Quiero que me llames simplemente Gaara. Si vamos a trabajar juntos me gustaría que sea así – le dijo el pelirrojo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura, sin embargo asintió y le sonrió al joven.

-Está bien, Gaara – le dijo la joven, y ambos se vieron a los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, fue Sakura la que rompió el contacto visual, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de sonrojarse.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, quedé con Naruto. Por cierto, Naruto me ha hablado de ti – le dijo Sakura, pensativa.

Gaara se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió levemente.

-Sí, nos conocimos en Suna hace algunos años – le dijo.

-¿Eres de Suna? – le preguntó, levemente sorprendida. Gaara asintió. –No lo sabía. Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti – agregó la joven, y Gaara ladeó la cabeza para observarla desde otro ángulo.

-Tenemos tiempo para conocernos. Como el sábado, por ejemplo – le dijo con una sonrisa, y Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón – luego rió levemente y Gaara se quedó cautivado con el sonido de su risa –Es increíble como no habíamos hablado antes si estudiamos en el mismo instituto y estamos en el mismo año. Bueno, ya tengo que irme – se dirigió a la puerta y Gaara le siguió, para abrirle la puerta.

-Me dio gusto hablar contigo, y una vez más gracias por ayudarme con este proyecto – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No es nada. Lo haré con mucho gusto – le sonrió Gaara a la joven.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que Sakura se sonrojó levemente y agitó su mano como despedida.

Gaara le vio marcharse y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Su primer acercamiento con Sakura había sido un éxito y, ciertamente, tendría que agradecerle a Shikamaru por eso.

Por su parte, Sakura se detuvo en las escaleras y miró la puerta cerrada del departamento de Gaara. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas y las sintió calientes. Estaba sonrojada.

Nunca había visto de cerca al joven, y nunca había hablado con él. Verlo de cerca le hizo notar lo atractivo que era. Sus ojos eran más fascinantes de lo que había observado a la distancia y se sorprendió de haber podido hablar con él y mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse en el intento.

 _Bueno, me sonrojé un poco_. Se dijo _. Solo espero que él no lo haya notado._

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a su auto, un Audi S3 Sedan azul oscuro, y se dirigió a la casa de Naruto, para ayudarle en las tareas de matemática, y de paso visitar a Minato y Kushina, a los que quería mucho.

 _De seguro Kushina estará feliz de verme,_ pensó Sakura con una sonrisa. Y arrancó el auto, alejándose de la residencia de Gaara.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir?

Tengo razones para haber dejado esta historia por tanto tiempo, pero el única válida es la siguiente: No sabía cómo continuar exactamente la historia, porque cuando escribí la idea, no tenía pensado hacer un long fic. Era una idea de un sólo capítulo. Pero en ese momento decidí continuarla, por la buena aceptación que había tenido la idea. Y luego pasó lo de la falta de inspiración y la confusión de cómo seguirla.

Ayer, que terminé mi historia _El Heredero,_ me entró un sentimiento de nostalgia y me dispuse a leer los dos capítulos que tenía de esta historia. Y me sorprendió que, para ser mi primer escrito, conservaba mi estilo de escritura actual. Leí lo que había escrito como _notas de autor_ en el segundo capítulo y mis propias palabras me golpearon. Básicamente, como podrán apreciar, escribí que iba a terminar la historia sin importar el tiempo, que no dejaría inconclusa la historia, porque era también lectora y me dolía cuando los autores dejaban las historias a medias y bueno... Leí todo lo que estaba haciendo con esta historia: dejarla prácticamente en el olvido.

Así que me propuse como reto seguir con la historia. A eso de la madrugada se me vinieron muchas ideas en la cabeza para seguir el proyecto, por ende ya tengo más claras mis ideas. Y la terminaré, sé más o menos cómo, pero no sé cuándo. Así que les pido paciencia.

Va a haber algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, el nombre de la historia y el summary. Como he pensado seguirla y darle otro enfoque, el primer título de la historia, "Sin Palabras", ya no sintetiza el contenido de la historia, lo mismo pasa con el summary anterior. Por eso he decidido cambiarlos.

Me encantaría que las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios cuando subí los primeros capítulos pudieran saber que esta historia continua, ya que fue por ellas que en un primer momento decidí continuarla.

Espero sus comentarios. Son sin duda mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Hasta luego.


	4. Primer Cara a Cara

Primer Cara a Cara

Sakura miraba distraída por la ventana a su lado.

Estaban en la clase de administración. En el instituto había una serie de clases opciones que se destinaban para los estudiantes de último año. Los 11 de Konoha habían decidido llevar esa clase porque cada uno era heredero de las empresas de sus padres. Ella, sin embargo, se vio obligada a llevarla por su madre, la cual estaba muy _interesada_ en pulir sus habilidades en el mundo de los negocios.

 _Claro, como yo estoy tan interesada en esto,_ pensó con fastidio.

-El período clásico abarca de mediados del siglo XIX a principios de la década de 1950. Los enfoques más importantes que surgieron durante este período fueron la administración sistemática, la administración científica, el proceso administrativo, las relaciones humanas y la burocracia – la profesora Anko dirigió la mirada a sus alumnos para verificar si estaban atentos a su explicación. Todos tenían la mirada fija en ella, sin embargo, al voltear a su izquierda, se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba más interesada en mirar por la ventana que en la clase.

-Señorita Senju, ya que está tan concentrada mirando por la ventana considero que ya maneja estos conceptos, ¿No es así? ¿Nos podría conceder el honor de explicarnos lo referente a la administración sistemática? Ilumínenos con su sabiduría – dijo Anko, viendo la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a Sakura por primera vez. Siempre le había molestado esa niña, por eso trataba de ridiculizarla en público, pero Sakura siempre arruinaba sus intentos. ¡Esa mocosa tenía una respuesta para todo! Pero esta vez la había pillado distraída, y no podía desaprovecharlo.

Sakura, por su parte, continuaba viendo por la ventana. Había escuchado claramente lo dicho por Anko y simplemente una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro. Sabía que no contaba con la simpatía de esa profesora. Siempre había tratado de dejarla en ridículo delante de sus compañeros de una manera u otra. Sin embargo, al igual que las veces anteriores, no le daría el gusto.

Mirando aún por la ventana, contestó:

-Del siglo XIX con Adam Smith como referente, el enfoque de la administración sistemática pretendía incorporar procedimientos y procesos específicos a las operaciones para garantizar la coordinación de los esfuerzos – Sakura dejó de mirar por la ventana y dirigió su mirada a Anko, y si las miradas mataran, Sakura ya estaría muerta. Sonrió a su maestra, lo que hizo que ésta se molestara más, y agregó –Así está bien o ¿quiere que le recite todo el capítulo sobre la Evolución de la Administración, Profesora Anko? – dijo Sakura, lo que terminó por desatar el enojo de la mujer.

-¡Fuera de mi clase, ahora! – le dijo Anko, señalando la salida.

Toda la clase dirigió su mirada a Sakura, la cual se encontraba muy tranquila a pesar de que acababa de ser echada de la clase y luego a Anko, la que estaba tan molesta que daba miedo.

Sakura, con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del aula. Cuando vio que Naruto y Sasuke hacían ademán de levantarse para intervenir, les miró y negó con la cabeza. Los dos entendieron su muda indicación y aunque reacios, se sentaron nuevamente.

Sakura salió del aula con una sonrisa, demasiado feliz por verse liberada de esa clase al menos por una hora y haciendo caso omiso a que era la primera vez que la echaban de un salón y que, probablemente, sería el tema de la semana en el instituto. Después de todo ¿Quién se imaginaría que Sakura Senju, mejor estudiante del país, sería echada de un salón por provocar a su profesora? Sin duda ese hecho causaría revuelo entre sus compañeros.

Caminó por los pabellones del Instituto con suma tranquilidad, sin sentirse mal por lo que había hecho. Se sentía bien hacer algo diferente, aunque fuera atentando a su reputación.

 _Por primera vez en mi vida como estudiante, me vale todo lo que los demás piensen de mí,_ se dijo. Y se sintió bien. Más feliz de lo que se había sentido cuando ganó su séptima olimpiada de literatura o cuando le fue entregada, de manos del presidente, la placa que se le otorgaba a quien se convertía en el mejor promedio del país.

 _Tengo que hacer esto más seguido_ , se dijo, divertida por romper por primera vez su máscara de niña perfecta.

Caminó hasta llegar al árbol que ella misma había plantado años atrás. No solía ir mucho a ese lugar por lo alejado que estaba de las aulas, pero sin duda era el sitio perfecto para pasar esa hora "libre".

Se sentó en el pasto y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el ambiente del lugar. El silencio le hizo sentirse en paz consigo misma y la brisa, que movió sus cabellos de un lado a otro, la hizo reír como niña. _Aun lo era_. No recordaba hace cuánto se había sentido así: _Libre. Libre de sus penas, de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades._

Tal vez pareciera que estaba exagerando, después de todo a cualquiera lo pueden sacar del salón por un motivo u otro. Pero ella no era cualquiera, _era la niña perfecta, la hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta_ o al menos así lo creía la gente.

Para ella significaba mucho este hecho, y casi corrió a darle gracias a Anko por hacerlo posible.

Deteniendo sus impulsos por ir a agradecerle a esa bruja, tomó su mochila y sacó de ella una pequeña libreta azul cielo que siempre llevaba consigo.

Pasó distraída las páginas hasta que se detuvo en una limpia y suspiró, dispuesta a desahogarse.

 _Viernes 27 de marzo_

 _A veces envidio mucho a esas chicas que son desinhibidas, porque no tienen restricciones: salen sin problemas con el chico que les apetezca, se acuestan con él (si quieren) y luego se van, es decir, no tienen necesidad de entablar una relación más allá de lo físico, porque no es su estilo._

 _Y luego están las chicas como yo. Esas que tienen altas probabilidades de acabar solas porque no saben soltarse, no saben lo que es cometer locuras porque piensan demasiado en las consecuencias._

 _Y a veces, sólo a veces, como en esta mañana, yo pienso que pensar no es bueno…_

-Estas en uno de mis lugares favoritos en el instituto ¿Lo sabías? - una voz irrumpió en el silencio del lugar y Sakura cerró rápidamente su libreta. Buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz y pudo apreciar frente a ella a Gaara, el cual estaba de pie con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miraba con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió.

-Ciertamente, estás equivocado, Gaara. Este es mi lugar desde primaria – le dijo y se encogió de hombros –Yo planté este árbol.

Gaara la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, puede que tú hayas creado la atmosfera del lugar, pero he sido yo el que ha sabido apreciarlo todo este tiempo. Tú, en cambio, lo tenías abandonado – le dijo el joven, para proceder a sentarse frente a ella.

Sakura rió.

-Está bien. Esta vez ganas tú. No tengo argumento para refutar eso – le dijo, y luego lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Por qué no estás en clases? – le preguntó.

Gaara la miró, ligeramente sorprendido.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué no estás en clases tú? – le dijo, dándose cuenta que la joven estaba ahí cuando debería estar en la clase de administración (lo sabía porque él sabía _todo, o casi todo,_ sobre ella)

Sakura le sonrió.

-Yo pregunté primero – dijo por toda respuesta.

Gaara suspiró.

-Este lugar es más entretenido para mí que la clase de historia – le dijo el joven, encogiéndose de hombros – Y ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura rió levemente.

-Aunque parezca imposible de creer, Anko me ha echado de su clase – le dijo al joven, sintiéndose orgullosa del hecho.

Gaara la miró, sorprendido. Sakura volvió a reír.

-No pongas esa cara. Es en serio – no pudo controlar las ganas de reír que tenía, así que no se privó de hacerlo enfrente del pelirrojo –Kami, esto es más divertido de lo que pensé – llevó una mano a su boca para contener las carcajadas, y Gaara sólo pudo observarla hipnotizado por su risa. Sonrió al poco tiempo.

-Para ser alguien que acaba de ser echada de un salón por primera vez, estás bastante bien – le dijo el joven. Sakura, controlando su risa, le sonrió.

-No me quejo – le dijo, y se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, divertido por su actitud.

-¿Sueles ser así siempre o es un lado oculto de tu personalidad? – le dijo, curioso por sus reacciones sobre el tema. No conocía ese lado de ella, y estaba interesado en descubrirlo de primera fuente.

Sakura sonrió, pero esta vez no se miraba tan feliz.

-Hay muchos lados ocultos de mi personalidad, pero digamos que esta vez me salí del libreto – le dijo. Gaara la miró, ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabas. Iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con eso cuando ella volvió a sonreír con alegría y le preguntó -¿Listo para mañana?

Gaara iba a preguntarle para qué, pero rápidamente recordó que mañana la acompañaría al hospital para el aniversario del área de oncología. Sonrió.

-Estoy listo desde que me lo pediste, Sakura – dijo el pelirrojo y Sakura sintió que algo se movió en su interior al oírle llamarla por su nombre.

-Es bueno saberlo. Debes saber que los niños son un… poco inquietos. Pero aun así son adorables – le dijo la joven, y Gaara miró cómo sus ojos brillaban al decirlo.

-¿Por qué decidiste involucrarte en ese voluntariado? – le preguntó, curioso por saber más de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura, y viendo cómo el viento mecía las ramas del árbol de cerezo, le contestó.

-Toda mi vida lo he tenido todo, al menos en apariencia, y también he dado todo de mí, sin embargo, aun así he sentido que no he dado lo suficiente. Ayudar a estos niños a través del voluntario… ver sus sonrisas y llevarles un poquito de alegría a sus vidas me hace sentir que todo puede estar bien. Al menos por un momento – le dijo, y a Gaara le pareció ver que sus ojos jade se cristalizaban, pero la joven cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no notó nada. Solo la miró a ella sonriendo.

 _Si ya la quería sin conocerla, y ahora que la estoy conociendo mejor la quiero más, me pregunto hasta dónde llegará mi amor por ella._ Se preguntó mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa al ser objeto de una peculiar atención por parte del pelirrojo, así que buscó algo qué hacer y eso le llevó a pensar en lo muy interesantes que podían ser sus manos sobre su regazo, por lo cual centró su atención en ellas.

Gaara, saliendo del hechizo denominado "Sakura", puso atención en lo que ella estaba haciendo y sonrió. Sakura solía mirar sus manos cuando algo la ponía nerviosa, y saber que muy probablemente fuera él el que causara eso en ella le hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

Iba a decirle a la joven lo bella que se miraba cuando estaba nerviosa cuando una voz rompió su breve momento de silencio.

-Sakura – Sasuke se encontraba a espaldas de Sakura y frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Gaara sonrió particularmente feliz al pelinegro. Sakura, por su parte, se giró a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa, sin ser consciente del pequeño intercambio de "miradas" de los dos jóvenes.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Llevó su mirada al reloj en su muñeca y frunció el ceño –Aun no ha acabado la clase, ¿No me digas que… - la frase quedó en el aire porque el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-Me salí. Sí – le dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? No está bien salirse de las clases, Sasuke – le dijo Sakura a modo de regaño. Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada y luego sonrió.

-¿A sí? Entonces… ¿Está bien que te echen del salón? – le dijo, y Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Es diferente! – exclamó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke rió levemente.

Gaara, por su parte, había escuchado la mini pelea entre los jóvenes y, muy a su pesar, se tuvo que reconocer nuevamente que Sasuke era diferente cuando estaba con Sakura, cosa que no caía bien en sus planes de conquista.

Sasuke, recordando que el pelirrojo estaba ahí, le dijo a Sakura:

-Además, estaba preocupado por lo que podías hacer al ser echada del salón por primera vez. Tal vez podías suicidarte o algo peor – miró a Gaara –Juntarte con gente indeseable – Terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la cual se borró cuando Sakura le pegó en la mano -¿¡Y ahora qué hice!? – exclamó el joven, sobando levemente su mano.

-¡No hables de suicidio enfrente de mí, ¿Está claro?! – Dijo Sakura, ya que ese era un tema delicado para ella –Además, ¿Con qué gente indeseable podría encontrarme? Karin está en clases según yo – añadió pensativa –Como sea, no debiste salirte de clases –Finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke solo pudo sonreírle, divertido. Iba a decir algo cuando un grito se lo impidió…

-Sakura-chaaaaaaan – Naruto se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Por Kami-sama, otro que se escapa – dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Naruto se detuvo ante ellos y llevó sus manos a las rodillas para descansar y tomar aire después de haber corrido por todo el instituto buscando a sus amigos.

Ya repuesto, le regaló a Sakura una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Sakura miró a Naruto, luego miró a Sasuke y volvió su mirada a Naruto. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Cuando Sakura los miraba así nada bueno para ellos podía venir.

-¿¡Por qué demonios se salieron de clases!? Nah, no me digas que por mí, Naruto – dijo la joven cuando notó que el rubio iba a hablar -¿Con qué cara entraran a la clase de Anko después de haberse salido, eh? – le dijo la joven, fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, y Sasuke miró a Naruto. Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Cuando Sakura estaba así lo mas sabio era permanecer callados.

Naruto, sin embargo, notó la presencia de una tercera persona en el lugar.

-Gaara – reconoció el chico, y se dirigió a saludar al pelirrojo dándole un abrazo. Gaara sonrió, Sakura también y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Naruto – saludó Gaara.

-Ni que lo digas – dijo el rubio, sonriendo –Sakura-chan, ¿Ya conoces a Gaara? Te he hablado de él – dijo Naruto. Sasuke inmediatamente llevó su mirada de Gaara a Naruto, sintiéndose traicionado. Sakura, ajena a los sentimientos de Sasuke en el momento, sonrió.

-Sí Naruto, ya nos presentamos – le dijo al joven, negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, recordó algo importante –No trates de cambiar de tema, Namikaze. Y Tú, Uchiha, no crean que se me ha olvidado lo que han hecho – les dijo Sakura, con voz amenazante. Una vez más, los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí, preparados para dar el siguiente paso. O pasos, en este caso. Cuando Sakura les llamaba por su apellido, solo podían hacer una cosa…

Naruto salió corriendo y tras de él, lo hizo Sasuke. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente al verlos. Se volvió a Gaara y le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme. Esos niños hacen cosas tontas cuando yo no estoy –le dijo, muy tranquila. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y agregó –No vemos mañana, Gaara – con una última sonrisa, Sakura salió corriendo, gritándoles a los chicos que si los alcanzaba estaban muertos.

Gaara se quedó perplejo por todas las facetas que había visto pasar por Sakura en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Sin embargo sonrió porque 1) Había podido compartir otro momento con ella, lo que 2) le permitió conocerla un poco más y 3) gracias a ella había podido ver el terror en el rostro de Sasuke (lo cual encontraba muy divertido) además que 4) mañana la vería de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Qué hacías con Sabaku no, Sakura? – dijo Sasuke, molesto porque, al parecer, el pelirrojo había avanzado lo suficiente y él no se había dado cuenta.

Sakura dirigió su mirada a él, ya que estaba fija en Hinata, Naruto y Kiba, quienes jugaban con Akamaru.

-Estaba conversando con él. Llegó poco tiempo después de que yo me sentara bajo mi árbol – le dijo la chica, sin darse cuenta que el _estaba conversando con él_ había afectado bastante a Sasuke.

-Y, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿De qué conversaban? – Sasuke estaba molesto consigo mismo, había subestimado a ese pelirrojo. Pensó que le sería sumamente difícil acercarse a Sakura estando él en el instituto, pero ese infeliz había logrado hablar con ella en sus narices y si él no se hubiera salido de la clase no se habría dado cuenta de nada.

Sakura le observó con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto interés en Gaara? – le dijo la pelirrosa, y Sasuke quiso abofetearse al escuchar cómo ella lo llamó por su nombre, con si ya tuvieran confianza.

-No seas tonta. Estoy interesado en ti. ¿Qué hacías con él? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke. Ya no podía hacer nada con respecto a los pasos dados de Gaara con Sakura, pero al menos tenía que saber qué había estado pasando entre ellos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ciertamente confundida por la actitud de Sasuke. Justo cuando le iba a contestar que eso no era de su interés, una persona la llamó.

-Sakura-hime – dijo una mujer. Sakura se volteó a verla y reconoció que era Kishi, la secretaria de la directora del instituto.

 _Mierda_ , pensaron Sakura y Sasuke cuando se vieron a los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Quiere verme, ¿Verdad? – le dijo Sakura, resignada.

-Así es, me pidió que viniera por usted – le dijo.

-Está bien, en un momento voy, Kishi. Y no utilices el sufijo conmigo, no soy ninguna princesa– le dijo la joven, fastidiada de escuchar ese sufijo tantas veces por tanto tiempo.

-Es natural, Sakura-hime. Es el precio de la corona que llevan las Senju – aunque Sakura sabía que la mujer no se lo decía por contradecirla o hacerla sentir mal, sus palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría en el divertido día que estaba teniendo hasta que llegó. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

 _¿Por qué no utilizan el sufijo con mi madre y conmigo sí?_ Se preguntó. La respuesta llegó rápida, pero no era agradable para ella así que prefirió ignorar el asunto.

Sakura se dispuso a levantarse de la banca en la que estaba con Sasuke, bajo la atenta mirada de éste.

-No vemos luego –le dijo, pero rápidamente Kishi agregó.

-Sakura-hime, Tsunade-sama me pidió que la llevara a ella con todas sus pertenencias, al menos las esenciales – le dijo la mujer y tanto Sasuke como Sakura la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y éste la miró sin saber qué pasaba exactamente. Sin embargo, Sakura tomó su mochila y se dispuso a ir donde su tía. Cuando se encaminaba a Kishi, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le dijo, extrañado de todo el secretismo que envolvía el llamado de Tsunade.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Creo que puedo sobrevivir, es mi tía después de todo -. La joven se encogió de hombros –Sólo avísales a los demás que he sido secuestrada por el resto del día – le dijo, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – Hasta luego.

Sasuke le sonrió.

-Cuídate – le dijo a la joven y esta agitó su mano, ya de espaldas a él, como signo de despedida.

* * *

-Exactamente, ¿Qué pasó? – Le dijo Tsunade, viéndola con una ceja arqueada – Anko vino a mí diciéndome que habías desafiado su autoridad frente a toda la clase – se recostó en su silla, a la espera de la respuesta de su sobrina.

Sakura suspiró.

-Yo contesté una pregunta de Anko, ella se enojó porque la contesté bien aunque no estaba prestando atención a su clase que, dichos sea de paso, no me interesa, y luego yo cuestioné su primera pregunta y me echó de la clase. Sí, creo que eso fue todo – le dijo Sakura, resumiendo perfectamente bien lo ocurrido.

-¿Desde cuándo llamas a un profesor por su nombre? – fue lo único valioso que pudo rescatar Tsunade de su explicación.

Sakura se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de su tía y, con una sonrisa, contestó.

-Desde que soy echada injustamente de los salones. Es como una revolución de mi parte – le dijo la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tsunade sólo pudo verla con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tomaste todo tu tratamiento a la hora debida? – preguntó la mujer. Sakura la siguió mirando con una sonrisa.

-Todo, y me siento de maravilla – le dijo la pelirrosa.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo – susurró Tsunade. Sakura logró escucharla y se rió. La mujer sonrió al ver a su sobrina bien, contenta -En fin, te llamé porque estaba preocupada por ti. Pero veo que estás bien – fue interrumpida por la menor de las Senju.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? – le dijo Sakura.

Tsunade suspiró.

-No abuses de mi paciencia, Sakura. Así que no vuelvas a interrumpirme – le dijo seriamente, a lo que Sakura asintió –Como iba a decirte, espérame afuera, tu y yo saldremos – terminó por decir, dejando a Sakura intrigada.

-¿A dónde iremos, Tía? – le preguntó, curiosa por todo el halo de misterio que envolvía la llamada de la mujer.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Iremos a hacer algo que nos encantaba hacer cuando eras una niña – dijo. Sakura frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar qué podría ser, hasta que una cosa pasó por su mente…

-No me digas… - le dijo, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Tsunade también sonrió – ¡Iremos de compras! ¡Sí! – se levantó del sillón y comenzó a saltar como lo haría una niña emocionada con su primer juguete.

 _Es como mi pequeña niña, aunque haya madurado tan rápido_ , pensó Tsunade, sonriendo al verla tan feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Llegué – dijo Sakura cuando entró a su casa.

Shizune la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Alguien me contó que te divertiste mucho este día – le dijo la mujer, ayudándola con las bolsas que traía en sus manos – ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar a contarme? ¿Por el desacuerdo con Anko o la salida con tu tía? – dijo Shizune.

-¡No es justo! – Exclamó Sakura haciendo un puchero –Ya lo sabes todo, Shizune.

La mujer rió.

-No sé los detalles. Anda, cuéntame – le animó la mujer.

Sakura le sonrió.

Le contó todo, desde su pelea con Anko, la golpiza que le dio a Naruto y a Sasuke por haberse salido de clase, hasta la invitación de su tía para ir a hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo no hacían juntas: Ir de compras.

Tal vez pareciera algo superficial y típico entre las personas de su clase social, pero a Sakura le encantaba pasar tiempo en los centros comerciales no por lo que compraba, sino por el tiempo que pasaba con la persona que la acompañaba. Para ella eran salidas espontáneas. Y hacia tanto tiempo que no salía con un familiar a hacer ese tipo de cosas que la hizo sentir feliz.

Ese había sido un día perfecto.

Cuando Shizune se dispuso a cocinar lo que cenarían, ella estaba subiendo las bolsas que faltaban a su cuarto. Inevitablemente, se detuvo frente al cuarto que debía ocupar su madre.

Miró la puerta, la acarició con su mano y se permitió vagar un momento en sus pensamientos.

 _No recuerdo la última vez que fui de compras con mamá,_ se dijo la joven.

Quitó su mano de la puerta y sin una segunda mirada, se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

-¿Crees que debería darle un regalo mañana? – le dijo Gaara al castaño que se encontraba con él.

Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Sakura no es nada tonta, y sospechará de que tengas conocimiento de su cumpleaños cuando se supone que apenas la estas conociendo – dijo el joven.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban en el apartamento del pelirrojo. Gaara había invitado a Shikamaru a su residencia para agradecerle por lo que había hecho al enviar a Sakura a él y para consultarle cómo debía actuar mañana que pasaría el día con la joven.

-Tuve mi primer cara a cara con Sasuke – le dijo Gaara –Debiste haber visto su cara cuando me vio conversando con Sakura – el pelirrojo sonrió –De seguro pensó que no tenía oportunidad con ella estando él en el instituto – Shikamaru sonrió.

-Puedo imaginarlo – dijo el castaño –Pero ahora que Sasuke sabe que te estás ganando la confianza de Sakura, debes tener mucho cuidado – Shikamaru miró a Gaara, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo sé – le dijo –Por cierto, Sakura dijo algo que llamó mi atención – Shikamaru lo miró, interrogante –En todos estos años que hemos estado en el mismo instituto, nunca la había visto tan feliz como hoy, cuando Anko la sacó de su clase. Le pregunté que si solía ser así o si era un lado oculto de su personalidad, y me dijo que tenía muchos lados ocultos de su personalidad, pero que esta vez se había salido del libreto – terminó de decir, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Shikamaru reflexionó sus palabras y sonrió levemente.

-Es lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el árbol de Sakura ¿Recuerdas?, me dijiste que Sakura era una perfecta actriz, que nadie sabría que lo está pasando mal si ella no lo dijera. Esa es una de las cosas que mejor la definen – le dijo Shikamaru –He vivido casi toda mi vida a su lado, y aun así siento que no la conozco lo suficiente. No lo he tenido fácil, aun no logro definirla. Sakura está aquí, con nosotros, pero a veces me da la sensación que vive en un mundo diferente al nuestro – terminó de decir el Nara, dejando a Gaara aún más confundido.

-Si tu, genio, no has logrado definirla, ella es un verdadero misterio entonces – dijo el pelirrojo, pensativo.

Una triste sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Shikamaru.

-No es como si ella haya elegido ser así. La vida de Sakura ha sido difícil. El peso de la corona que lleva no es fácil de soportar. Hay algo de lo que estoy seguro sobre Sakura: ella ha renunciado a mucho para ser lo que la gente cree que es, y va a llegar un día en el que ese hecho acabe con ella – dijo Shikamaru, pensando en todo lo que había notado en Sakura en los años que tenía de conocerla.

Sakura era muy, muy reservada. No era del tipo de persona que se desahogaba contando sus problemas. Pero eso no había impedido que él no notara su sufrimiento oculto tras la máscara de llevaba siempre consigo. Aun así, todavía no lograba llegar a una conclusión coherente sobre lo que pasaba con la joven pelirrosa.

Sabía que sufría, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla. Y ese hecho lo hacía sentir impotente, porque él la quería mucho. Era lo más cercana a una mejor amiga que él tenía.

 _Ella es más de lo que yo había notado._ Pensó el pelirrojo.

Gaara comenzó a sentir que el estar cerca de Sakura lo iba a envolver en una atmosfera de secretismo y misterio, pero aún así no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Él la quería, y estaba dispuesto a caminar tras de ella hasta el final.

* * *

¡Yo!

Feliz inicio de mes. Marzo llega a mí con varias ideas en mente. Aunque en mí país hace calor en estos días, me gusta este mes. Tal vez sea porque es el mes del cumpleaños de Sakura XD

En fin, pensaba subir este capítulo como a mediados de mes, pero como ya lo tenía escrito no me pude aguantar para presentarlo a ustedes, queridos lectores.

Ya se dio el primer cara a cara de Sasuke con Gaara, y más situaciones así se verán en los próximos capítulos. Este es el punto de partida para los planes de conquista de ambos jóvenes con Sakura. Además, he dejado por ahí un poco de lo que pasa en la vida de Sakura. Pistas hay ahí.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. El Cumpleaños de Sakura Parte I: Etérea

El Cumpleaños de Sakura parte I: Etérea

* * *

28 de Marzo

6:30 am.

Sakura se despertó minutos antes de que la alarma de su celular sonara.

Solía pasarle a diario, pero aun así ponía las alarmas por si algún día se quedaba dormida.

- _No me siento con ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada,_ pensó la joven saliendo de su cama.

Se dirigió a su armario a sacar la única caja que había traído consigo después de ir de compras con su tía. En ella se encontraba el outfit que iba a usar ese día, el día de su cumpleaños número 16.

La dejó en su cama y se dispuso a ir a tomarse un baño.

Estuvo alrededor de 40 minutos en la bañera, reflexionando todo lo que había vivido en sus 16 años de vida.

 _Y pensar que casi llego hasta los 15. Bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera segura de vivir más allá de los 16_ , se dijo.

Salió de la bañera, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, se secó y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez con el vestido y las sandalias puestas, se dirigió nuevamente al baño, a secar su cabello con la secadora.

Estaba haciendo eso cuando escuchó que entraban a su cuarto. Pensó que se trataba de Shizune.

-No tengo hambre – dijo desde el baño –Pero sé que dirás que debo comer algo antes de tomarme mis pastillas. Así que simplemente comeré fruta, ¿Está bien? – dijo. Sin embargo, no escuchó respuesta. Extrañada y con el cabello ya un poco seco, salió del baño y se encontró con quien menos imaginaba.

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo a la pelirrubia que se encontraba en su cuarto. Hace seis meses que no miraba a su mamá, la cual estaba tan ocupada administrando el imperio Senju como para pararse a pasar por su casa.

La mujer la observó de pies a cabeza, admirando la belleza de su única hija.

-Un día como hoy, hace 16 años, me convertí en madre – dijo Mebuki, sonriendo levemente –Déjame tener sentimientos por un día, Sakura – terminó de decir la mujer, a una distancia prudente de su hija.

Sakura sonrió con los ojos llorosos, y se lanzó a abrazar a su mamá. La mujer se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió por un momento a la muestra de cariño de su hija.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo? – le dijo a Sakura. Ésta la soltó y le dijo, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, mamá – dijo la joven. Sabía que era demasiado pedirle eso, pero tenía la esperanza de, al menos, pasar unos minutos con su madre.

La mujer llevó su mirada al reloj en su muñeca, después miró a Sakura y suspiró.

-Anda, siéntate – le dijo, señalando la silla que estaba frente al espejo de su cómoda.

Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, hizo lo pedido por la mujer.

Miró como Mebuki tomaba el cepillo que utilizaba para arreglar su cabello y sintió cómo su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse al comprender lo que pretendía hacer su madre.

La mujer comenzó a peinar su largo cabello. Sakura miraba a su mamá a través del espejo y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Mebuki aun cepillando su cabello. Sakura sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Porque estoy feliz – le dijo Sakura, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y por el hecho de que estaba compartiendo un momento con su mamá.

La mayor de ellas alzó una ceja.

-Siempre voy a ser escéptica con respecto a tu concepto de felicidad – dijo, y comenzó a dibujar una línea en medio del cabello de Sakura. Ésta sonrió al adivinar el peinado que iba a hacerle su madre. La última vez que la peinó, que fue en su cumpleaños número 6, ella la había peinado de esa manera. Y aunque era un peinado propio de una niña, no le dijo nada, ya que ella aún lo era.

Sakura siguió con su mirada todo lo hecho por su mamá en su cabello, y aunque sabía que quizá no era el momento correcto para decir lo que pensaba decirle, se recordó que pasaría un buen tiempo para que volviera a compartir un momento así con su madre, así que se dispuso a preguntarle, una vez más, el motivo por el que habían peleado desde que tenía 14 años, cuando descubrió lo que quería hacer cuando saliera del instituto.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer realidad mi sueño? Sabes que la medicina significa mu… -Sakura calló cuando sintió que las manos de su madre se detenían de trenzar su cabello.

-No arruines el momento, Sakura. Sabes que nada bueno saldrá de esa conversación – le dijo la mujer. Sakura agachó la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas de tristeza que esta vez amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Sin embargo, tuvo que levantarla cuando su madre la enderezó para terminar de hacer las trenzas en su cabello.

Mebuki terminó de hacer las trenzas en el largo cabello de su hija, y al verla a través del espejo, sonrió levemente.

-Te miras hermosa – le dijo la mujer, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Sakura sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias, mamá – se levantó de la silla y quedó frente a la mujer. Ambas se miraron, y Mebuki se dio cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo con su hija, ya que ahora Sakura era más alta que ella – ¿Vamos a comer juntas? – preguntó la menor de las Senju.

-Supongo que sí. Después de todo será algo rápido, tú vas a comer fruta y yo también. No tengo mucha hambre – se encogió de hombros. Sakura sonrió y la tomó de la mano para bajar al comedor.

Shizune miró bajar a las Senju con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía lo que significaba para Sakura compartir un momento con su madre, y le hacía feliz saber que la pelirrosa también lo era, al menos por el momento.

Comieron en silencio. Sakura tenía tantas cosas por decir, pero le daba miedo que su mamá se aburriera de ella y se marchara, así que solo la observó de reojo mientras comía.

-¿Vas a salir a algún lado a esta hora? – dijo Mebuki, dirigiéndose a su hija. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa -¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

Sakura se sintió feliz porque su mamá se interesara en ella, y aterrada por la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Obviamente no le podía decir que se dirigía al hospital, asi que se dispuso a recurrir a su siempre confiable Plan B.

-Voy a casa de Sasuke. Mikoto me pidió que llegara para almorzar con ellos. Además, Itachi también está en Konoha y sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

Mebuki asintió.

-Mencionaste a Itachi pero no a Sasuke. ¿Estás interesada en el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha? – preguntó la mujer, ahora viendo a su hija. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que paso todo el tiempo con Sasuke, y a Itachi no lo veo seguido, por eso me gusta compartir tiempo con él cuando está aquí - explicó Sakura.

-Ya veo – dijo la mujer –Anda, voy a dejarte en casa de los Uchiha antes de partir al aeropuerto – Mebuki se levantó de la mesa, esperando que su hija hiciera lo mismo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó, una vez de pie al lado de ella.

-Vaya, con esa curiosidad que demuestras sobre mis movimientos me hace pensar que por fin comienzas a interesarte en nuestro imperio – le dijo la mujer, viéndola con una ceja alzada. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo – le dijo la pelirrosa –voy a despedirme de Shizune.

-Te espero en el auto – le dijo su mamá.

Sakura buscó a Shizune y la encontró por la cocina.

-Ya me voy, mamá me llevará esta vez – le dijo. Shizune la miró, preocupada.

-¿Le dijiste a dónde irías? – preguntó la mujer. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Le dije que iría a casa de Sasuke. Tomaré un taxi para ir al hospital cuando me haya dejado – dijo Sakura. Se acercó a Shizune y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Vuelvo pronto – con una sonrisa, se dispuso a salir de su casa

-Espera – dijo la mujer. Sakura se detuvo y la miró, interrogante – Estas son las pastillas que debes tomarte por la noche – le entregó una cajita con tres divisiones, en donde solía estar su tratamiento -Algo me dice que no podrás volver a tiempo para tomarlas.

Sakura la miró, confundida, pero antes de poder preguntarle por qué decía eso, escuchó que su mamá la llamaba. Metiendo su medicina en el pequeño bolso que llevaba, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre.

Shizune la observó alejarse con una sonrisa.

 _Espero que te diviertas mucho hoy, Sakura._

* * *

Sakura iba en el auto de su mamá. Ninguna dijo una palabra desde que habían salido de su residencia. Sakura porque no quería arruinar la oportunidad de poder compartir unos minutos con su mamá y la mujer porque no tenía mucho que decirle a su hija.

De repente Mebuki se acordó de algo importante.

-Pienso hacer una celebración en tu nombre el día del aniversario de nuestro hotel en Suna. Te avisaré el día que he decidido en su debido momento – dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente el camino frente a ella.

Sakura llevó su mirada a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Una celebración? Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, mamá – le dijo a Mebuki, fastidiada ante la idea de sonreír toda una noche a personas que no conocía y que tampoco estaba interesada en conocer.

Mebuki frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su hija.

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso. Se habló mucho sobre nosotras el año pasado porque decidiste no celebrar tus 15 años. La prensa está comenzando a indagar sobre nuestra relación, y tenemos que proyectar la imagen de una madre e hija unidas – se detuvo la mujer, y Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

 _Claro, la imagen que la gente tiene de nosotras es lo más importante. Nuestra verdadera relación pasa a un segundo plano,_ pensó la joven.

-Además – siguió la mujer –El hotel de Suna es el recién inaugurado. Quiero que en la celebración estén los personajes más importantes de la ciudad. Tenemos que establecer alianzas. Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tus clases de administración? – le dijo la mujer.

-De maravilla. La profesora Anko me adora – le dijo Sakura, frase no exenta de sarcasmo. Si le decía que ayer Anko la había sacado de su clase, estaba segura que su mamá frenaría en seco y la sacaría del auto.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de la heredera – dijo Mebuki sonriendo de medio lado. Sakura la miró, herida por sus palabras.

 _Ya estoy harta de escuchar que soy la maldita heredera_ , pensó Sakura, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que la habían invadido.

Sin embargo, no lloró ni dijo nada a su madre sobre lo que pensaba al respecto.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que, pocos minutos después, llegaron a la mansión Uchiha.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. Hablaré con Kioko para que sea ella la que se encargue de tu preparación para tu ceremonia – le dijo la mujer a su hija. Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo celular, mamá, y creo que tú también. Puedes llamarme para avisarme al menos – terminó de decir, y la mujer la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Soy yo la que decide lo que es lo mejor para ti – le dijo.

-Tú no sabes lo que es lo mejor para mí. Ni siquiera me conoces – le reprochó, sin poder aguantar ya los comentarios de su madre.

-No te permito que me hables así, niña – le dijo Mebuki, molesta –Eres igual a tu tía. Pareces más hija de ella que mía –dijo, y casi, casi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando vi los ojos llorosos de Sakura.

-Me marcho, madre – Sakura salió del auto sin mirar a la mujer, y se dispuso a entrar a la residencia Uchiha.

Mebuki sólo miró la espalda de su hija antes de marcharse del lugar.

Cuando escuchó el auto alejarse, Sakura sollozó. Siempre que hablaba con su madre ella decía algo que la hacía sentir mal. Fue una estúpida al pensar que, por ser su cumpleaños, esta vez sería diferente.

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, y se dispuso a alejarse de la residencia de Sasuke, a la espera de poder abordar un taxi.

* * *

Gaara estaba terminando de arreglarse. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy, por primera vez, tenía la oportunidad de compartir con Sakura un día fuera del ambiente escolar.

Trató de vestirse con equilibrio. Ni demasiado formal pero tampoco demasiado casual. Un pantalón crema con una camisa de botones al frente manga ¾ color azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos completaban su look.

Ya listo, se dispuso a salir de su apartamento. Bajó las escaleras y abordó su auto, un Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 color blanco.

 _Espero que todo salga bien,_ se dijo Gaara.

10 minutos después, se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital de Konoha. Aparcó su auto en uno de los espacios vacíos, tomó su cámara profesional y bajo de él. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la entrada principal del hospital y se detuvo cuando la miró a ella, esperándolo en la entrada del mismo.

 _Esta mujer es la personificación de la belleza,_ pensó el pelirrojo.

Una vez frente a ella, se permitió recorrerla con la mirada. Comenzó por los pies: Unas sandalias planas rosa pálido con decoración de flores de cerezo anudadas al tobillo, un vestido azul oscuro con encaje, de manga corta con hombros descubiertos, un poco arriba de la rodilla de la parte delantera y largo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de la parte de atrás, su largo cabello rosado brillante en dos trenzas y unos mechones adornando ambos lados de su rostro. Ni una pizca de maquillaje y una hermosa sonrisa en su cara de muñeca completaban su look.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo Gaara, completamente hechizado por la chica frente a él.

Sakura lo miró un poco sorprendida. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas hasta que pareció comprender el significado de sus palabras, ya que se sonrojó.

-Gracias – murmuró, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Luego recordó que ya debían estar con los niños y levantó rápidamente la cabeza –Andando, nos esperan – Tomó a Gaara de la mano y lo arrastró, ya que el joven se había quedado embelesado frente a ella.

Gaara logró reaccionar cuando sintió una pequeña mano aferrando la suya. Llevó su mirada a las manos unidas y sonrió. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura y notó como ella se tensaba levemente. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada.

Notó el lugar por el que caminaban. Nunca había estado en el hospital de Konoha. Caminaban por un largo pasillo que se dirigía a una puerta ancha a varios metros de distancia de ellos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Gaara supo que ese sería el lugar en el que se celebraría el aniversario de la sala de oncología, ya que pudo escuchar movimientos y risas de niños.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Estoy tomando tu mano, así que sí, estoy listo – le dijo a la joven y le sonrió.

Sakura lo miró a él, y después llevó su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y se sonrojó, como si apenas se diera cuenta que habían caminado tomados de la mano.

 _Por Kami-sama, por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí_ , se dijo la joven, golpeándose mentalmente la cabeza.

Sin embargo, por un motivo que aun desconocía, cuando abrió la puerta no soltó la mano del pelirrojo.

Ante Gaara se presentó una especie de auditorio amplio, decorado con globos de colores y flores de papel de colores azul, rosa y dorado. Frente a él se encontraba una pequeña tarima y también pudo observar una mesa con un enorme pastel y dos globos dorados con un mismo número: 1.

 _Asi que el área de oncología cumple 11 años,_ se dijo Gaara.

Todos los niños se acercaron a ellos cuando vieron a Sakura, y los padres de los pequeños sonrieron al ver a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan, pensamos que no vendrías – dijo una niña con un gorrito de lana en la cabeza color turquesa.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Cómo podría faltar este día, Haru? Es un día importante para todos – le dijo la joven, acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-Sakura-chan – llamó un niño mirando con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes frente a él -¿Él es tu novio? – le dijo el pequeño. Sakura se sonrojó y Gaara sonrió, aferrándose a la mano de la pelirrosa.

-No no – comenzó a decir Sakura, pero otro niño la interrumpió.

-¿Y por qué están tomados de la mano? Mamá dice que las personas que se toman de la mano se quieren mucho – dijo el niño, pensativo.

Sakura se sonrojó aun más y Gaara quiso reír al ver la expresión de la joven.

-No es así. A veces los amigos se toman de la mano – dijo Sakura tratando de parecer convincente, pero los niños sólo la miraron con una ceja alzada -¿Por qué mejor no vamos a jugar? Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes – les sonrió Sakura a los niños.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es, Sakura-chan? – preguntaron varios niños a la vez.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No les puedo decir, es una sorpresa – dijo, y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los niños – pero si juegan conmigo tal vez les diga – agregó con una sonrisa.

-Siiii, vamos – dijo una de las niñas y, tomando la mano libre de la pelirrosa, la arrastró con los demás niños.

Gaara tuvo que soltar la mano de Sakura. Observó su mano, con la que había sostenido la mano de la joven y sonrió. Por un momento, cuando tuvo entre su mano la mano de ella, se sintió completo. Era una sensación nueva. Se vio necesitando el calor que le había brindado la mano de Sakura en la suya. Miró a la mujer jugando con los niños y, recordando lo que había venido a hacer, se dispuso a tomar fotografías de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ciertamente, se estaba divirtiendo. No sólo porque estaba en el mismo espacio que la joven, sino por los niños en general. Él nunca había estado con tantos niños así de cerca, y verlos sonreír a pesar de su condición de salud le hizo comprender las palabras de Sakura:

V _er sus sonrisas y llevarles un poquito de alegría a sus vidas me hace sentir que todo puede estar bien._

Estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la joven.

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba jugando con los niños hasta que sintió vibrar su celular en el pequeño bolso rosado con forma de flor que llevaba consigo. Revisó sus notificaciones y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Sasuke.

 _Sasuke: Cuando falte poco tiempo para que salgas del hospital avísame. Iré por ti._

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

 _Sakura: No te preocupes, creo que iré a casa de mi tía después de salir de acá._

Dispuesta a guardar el artefacto, lo sintió vibrar nuevamente.

 _Sasuke: ¿Podrías dejar de llevarme la contraria al menos esta vez? Avísame cuando salgas, iré por ti._

Sakura rodó los ojos. Ese tipo de peleas con Sasuke formaban parte de su día a día.

 _Sakura: (Imagina que estoy rodando los ojos) De acuerdo, te avisaré cuando me falte poco para salir del hospital._

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Sasuke sonrió al leer el mensaje.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Ino.

-Iré por ella – le dijo Sasuke, haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

* * *

Sakura iba a guardar su celular cuando recordó que debía escribirle a su tía.

 _Sakura: ¿Ya van a llegar? Estoy ansiosa por darles a los niños mi regalo._

 _Tsunade: Salieron de casa hace 10 minutos. No tardaran en llegar._

Sakura sonrió.

 _Sakura: Gracias nuevamente, tía_.

Sakura guardó el aparato y se dispuso a jugar con los niños.

Pocos minutos después, sintió vibrar nuevamente su celular. Lo sacó de su pequeño bolso y se dio cuenta que esta vez era una llamada. Atendió de inmediato.

-¿Aló:..? ¿Ya están aquí? De acuerdo, iré enseguida.

Sakura, ante la atenta mirada de Gaara, salió corriendo a la puerta del auditorio. El pelirrojo se vio tentado de seguirla, pero una bonita niña de ojos azules se lo impidió.

-¿Quieres a Sakura-chan, cierto? – le dijo la niña, y Gaara se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – le preguntó a la pequeña.

La niña sonrió.

-Tus ojos, aunque son claros, carecen de luz. Pero cuando la miras a ella, se llenan de un brillo especial. ¿La quieres, verdad? – le dijo la niña. Gaara se quedó sin palabras, demasiado sorprendido por la observación de la niña y lo acertado de sus comentarios.

Se preguntó entonces cómo se vería él cuando la miraba a ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Volvió su mirada a la niña frente a él.

-Sí, la quiero – le dijo a la niña y, poniéndose a su altura, agregó –Pero ese será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo? – terminó de decir. La niña frente a él sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

-Hecho – extendió su mano hacia Gaara. El pelirrojo miró la pequeña mano de la niña y la tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro, sellando así su secreto.

De repente, volvió a ver la melena rosada de Sakura entrando al recinto.

Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a la pequeña tarima que había en el lugar y tomó el micrófono que se encontraba en el escenario.

-Hola a todos – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa –Hoy se conmemoran 11 años de la inauguración de la sala de oncología del hospital de Konoha. He podido compartir con ustedes dos maravillosos años, y en muestra de lo agradecida que estoy por ello, he traído un regalo para ustedes. Estoy segura que les gustará, ya que he notado que a los pequeños les gusta la música – dijo la joven -Ya pueden pasar – terminó de decir.

La puerta del auditorio fue abierta de par en par y por ella tanto niños como adultos pudieron apreciar un enorme piano de color blanco. Los pequeños exclamaron, emocionados, y sus padres sonrieron al ver a sus hijos.

Sakura sonrió al ver las reacciones de las personas a su alrededor. Ahí estaba, el verdadero regalo de cumpleaños de su tía. Habría querido ser ella quien comprara la pieza musical, pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que su mamá cuestionara su compra, pues ella ya tenía un piano en casa. Así que le pidió a su tía como regalo de cumpleaños ese piano, para poder dárselo a los niños.

Gaara miró a Sakura y lo invadió un sentimiento de admiración por la joven. Él sabía que ella era así, buena y bondadosa. Pero era diferente saberlo que ser presente de ello _._

Las personas que cargaban el piano lo llevaron al centro del auditorio y lo acomodaron ahí. Los niños rodearon rápidamente el piano mirándolo con curiosidad.

Sakura bajó de la tarima y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Les ha gustado la sorpresa? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siiii – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

Una de las niñas, la pequeña ojiazul que había hablado con Gaara, abrazó a Sakura por la cintura.

-Sakura-chan, canta y toca el piano para nosotros, por favor – le dijo. Los demás niños, emocionados, aprobaron la petición de la niña.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes que sé tocar el piano, Katsumi? – le preguntó, llevando una de sus manos a la cadera.

La niña rodó los ojos.

-Tú sabes hacer todo, Sakura-chan. Apuesto que tu voz es hermosa – dijo la niña, llevando sus manos a la cadera.

 _Esta niña es muy inteligente y perspicaz_ pensó Gaara.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y la masajeó. Uno de los niños más pequeños tiró de su vestido.

-Anda, Sakura-chan ¿Sí? – dijo el niño. Sakura le miró y el niño le sonrió radiantemente.

 _Son manipuladores_ pensó Sakura, viéndose sin opciones para negarse.

Iba a dirigirse al escenario para traer el micrófono, pero cuando dio la vuelta uno de los niños más grandes ya se lo estaba ofreciendo. Sakura lo tomó y observó al niño con una ceja alzada. El niño simplemente sonrió.

Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Luego suspiró, resignada.

Se dirigió al piano y se sentó en el asiento acolchonado frente al mismo. Acarició con su mano las teclas del instrumento y sonrió.

Gaara, interesado por la situación, se acercó al sitio, admirando el perfil derecho de la joven.

Los dedos de Sakura danzaron suavemente por el instrumento y el auditorio se inundó de una suave melodía.

 _I see trees of green  
Red roses too  
I see them bloom  
For me and you  
And I think to myself...  
_ _What a wonderful World_

Sakura canto la primera estrofa de la canción con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes se quedaron fascinados por su voz: era hermosa, con un matiz de ternura, como lo era ella.

La joven cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la melodía que ella misma estaba creando.

 _I see skies of blue  
And clouds of white  
The bright blessed day  
The dark sacred night  
And I think to myself...  
What a wonderful world_

 _The colors of the rainbow  
So pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying "how do you do?"  
They're really saying "I love you"_

 _I hear babies crying  
I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more  
Than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself...  
_ _What a wonderful world_

Gaara miró a Sakura deslumbrado por esa nueva faceta que descubría de la joven y al verla así, de perfil, cantando y tocando el piano como toda una princesa, sólo una palabra se le vino a la mente.

 _Yes, I think to myself...  
What a wonderful world_

 _Etérea,_ pensó el joven.

La melodía llegó a su fin, y Sakura abrió los ojos. Todo el auditorio quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Sakura se sonrojó por la alegría de la gente ante su actuación y se puso de pie.

Rápidamente, los niños se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron. Sakura abrió sus brazos y correspondió al abrazo de todos los niños.

Gaara, saliendo de su hipnosis, observó la escena y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Tomó su cámara y se encargó de inmortalizar ese momento.

* * *

Helloooooo!

Sí, aquí estoy. No podía faltar una actualización de mi parte el día del cumpleaños de Sakura. Y esta vez tengo dos regalos para ustedes en este día especial para nuestra pelirrosa favorita. Este es el primero.

No lo había subido antes porque me pareció que sería raro subirlo en marzo, en un día que no coincidía con la fecha a la que hace alusión el capítulo, o sea el cumpleaños de Sakura. Así que me esperé hasta el día indicado: hoy.

Espero sus comentarios. Hasta más tarde!

P.D: La canción del capítulo se titula _What a Wonderful World de_ Louis Armstrong :)


	6. El Cumpleaños de Sakura Parte II

El Cumpleaños de Sakura Parte II: Segundo Cara a Cara y la promesa de Sasuke

* * *

Después de cantar para los niños, Sakura conversó con algunos de los padres de los pequeños, mientras ellos jugaban por todo el auditorio. Gaara observaba las fotografías que había tomado a la joven con una sonrisa, pensando en el regalo que iba a darle a la pelirrosa.

Una hora después, a eso de la 1 de la tarde, se decidieron a cortar el pastel. Uno de los doctores que acompañaba la celebración se dirigió al escenario y tomando el micrófono, se dispuso a hablar.

-Buenas tardes. Hoy es un día muy especial para todos. Tenemos dos motivos para celebrar: uno es el aniversario de la sala de oncología del hospital de Konoha y el otro es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Sakura, la cual ha llegado a nosotros como una bendición. Sakura-chan, pasa al escenario, queremos que seas tú la que parta el pastel – terminó de decir el hombre y Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el hermoso pastel.

Una de las madres de los pequeños le pasó un cuchillo y todos los presentes se dispusieron a cantar las mañanitas a la joven:

 _Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David,_

 _A las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así,_

 _Despierta, cerezo, despierta_

 _Mira que ya amaneció…_

Sakura miraba a todos con los ojos cristalizados. Se olvidó de lo ocurrido con su madre y se permitió envolverse con la voz de los niños y adultos.

 _Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida,_ pensó la joven sonriendo.

 _¡Ya queremos pastel, ya queremos pastel,_

 _Aunque sea un pedacito pero queremos pasteeeeeel!_

El auditorio estalló en aplausos y Sakura lloró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Anda, pide un deseo – le animó una de las madres.

Sakura se inclinó hacia el pastel, cerró un momento los ojos y luego sonrió, soplando las velas.

Gaara tomó una fotografía de ese momento, y sonrió cuando todos los niños se acercaron a abrazar a la joven.

* * *

Ya todos se estaban retirando cuando Gaara se acercó a Sakura.

-Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños – dijo el joven – ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Habría comprado un regalo para ti – agregó Gaara. Sakura le sonrió.

-Me has dado tu regalo adelantado cuando aceptaste acompañarme este día – dijo la joven. Posteriormente, sacó de su bolso su celular y se dispuso a escribirle a Sasuke.

 _Sakura: ya voy a salir del hospital. Te espero en la entrada._

Unos segundos después, Sasuke contestó.

 _Sasuke: de acuerdo, estaré allí en un momento._

Sakura guardó el aparato y se dirigió nuevamente a Gaara.

-¿Te divertiste? – le preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí. Nunca había estado cerca de tantos niños, y comprendí por qué decidiste ser voluntaria. Es algo digno de admirar – dijo el joven, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

-Creo que cualquiera que sea un poco consciente de lo que pasa en el mundo real haría lo mismo que yo – le dijo la joven, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar el piano y a cantar como lo hiciste hoy? – preguntó Gaara, curioso sobre el hecho.

Sakura sonrió.

-Desde que era una niña quería aprender a tocar el piano, me llamaba mucho la atención. Pero fue hasta que cumplí 13 años que me decidí a tomar clases. Y con respecto a cantar, nunca he tomado clases de canto – dijo la joven, y se encogió de hombros –Creo que no hay nada que se me dé mal – Agregó, riendo levemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso – le dijo Gaara, mirándola con intensidad.

Sakura se puso nerviosa por la mirada del pelirrojo, así que se dispuso a hablar para olvidar el hecho.

-Creo que es hora de irnos – miró a su alrededor y notó que ya solo ellos estaban en el lugar –Nos hemos quedado solos y hasta ahora me di cuenta – sonrió la joven, negando con la cabeza.

Gaara iba a decirle que eso era lo que más había querido en todo el día, pero no lo consideró conveniente.

-Vamos entonces – dijo el joven, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Iban caminando uno al lado del otro cuando Sakura se volvió hacia Gaara.

-¿Qué tal las fotografías? – le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Estoy seguro de que te encantarán – le dijo el joven, viéndola a los ojos –Por cierto, la cámara te adora – agregó.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Me lo han dicho a menudo, sin embargo no me gusta tomarme fotos – dijo Sakura. Gaara la miró, curioso.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Sakura sonrió.

-Soy pésima posando. Por lo general salgo mejor en las fotografías cuando me pillan desprevenida. Creo que mi belleza contribuye a ese hecho – dijo la joven, riendo por su propio comentario.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital, Sakura continuaba con la sonrisa en su rostro, y Gaara la miraba sonriendo también. Esto fue visto por un joven de ojos negros que no estaba nada contento por la situación.

Un Mercedes-Benz AMG GT color negro estaba frente a la entrada del hospital y en él se encontraba Sasuke, recostado en su auto esperando a la joven, llevándose la _grata_ sorpresa de que Sakura estaba bien acompañada por su preciadísimo rival por la joven.

Sakura volvió su mirada al frente y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Sasuke ya está aquí – dijo Sakura. Se volvió hacia Gaara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando al joven fascinado y a Sasuke más molesto de lo que había estado nunca –Nos vemos luego – se despidió la joven, mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras en dirección a Sasuke, el cual estaba fulminado a Gaara con la mirada.

Gaara salió del mundo de ensueño en el que estaba y miró al Uchiha y, si las miradas mataran, Gaara ya estaría muerto y enterrado al menos 100 metros bajo tierra. El joven sonrió ante la _amable_ mirada que estaba posada sobre él y agitó la mano saludando a Sasuke, el cual estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él para quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro a punta de golpes. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque Sakura llegó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya estoy lista – dijo la joven. Y a Sasuke se le olvidó por qué estaba molesto cuando escuchó su voz y se permitió mirarla. Quedó absorto con la belleza de mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Eres hermosa – fue lo que salió de su boca cuando la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo sé – le dijo la pelirrosa. Y ambos sonrieron. Sakura apreció el look del pelinegro: vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa de botones al frente color blanco, a juego con un saco del mismo color que el pantalón. Calzaba unas zapatillas negras sin calcetines. La joven se sonrojó. El hecho de que aun no le diera el sí a Sasuke no significaba que no admitiera para sí el atractivo del joven.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Sakura entró en el auto. Con una última mirada, Sasuke sonrió a Gaara, y el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada, entendiendo lo que Sasuke quiso decirle con esa sonrisa.

 _Tú pasaste tiempo con ella, pero ella se va conmigo._

Sasuke rodeó el auto y una vez dentro, arrancó a toda velocidad.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios hacías con él? – preguntó Sasuke nada contento a la joven a su lado, una vez que se alejaron del hospital.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Pareciera que estás celoso – hizo Sakura una observación. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada. Sakura le sonrió.

-No has contestado mi pregunta – dijo el pelinegro, tratando de controlar su enojo para no desquitarse con la joven. Escuchó a Sakura suspirar.

-Eres un fastidio – dijo Sakura –Shikamaru no me pudo acompañar este año a tomar las fotografías, así que me recomendó a Gaara para que me acompañara, ya que tomaron el curso juntos. Por eso estaba conmigo – explicó la joven.

 _Así que Shikamaru es el contacto de Gaara con Sakura,_ pensó Sasuke apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – le preguntó el joven, dejando de lado su rabia hacia Gaara y ahora también hacia el castaño.

Sakura sonrió con alegría.

-Fue genial. Los niños se divirtieron mucho. Cuando les di la sorpresa del piano, se emocionaron y me pidieron que lo tocara y cantara para ellos. Sabes que eso no me hizo sentir tan cómoda – dijo la joven, y Sasuke sonrió ante sus últimas palabras –Pero bueno, lo hice y todos se quedaron impresionados con mi actuación. Luego me cantaron las mañanitas y lloré de la emoción. Ya sabes que soy muy sentimental – rió Sakura y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Qué canción les cantaste? - Preguntó Sasuke, curioso.

Sakura sonrió.

-What a Wonderful World – dijo la joven. Sasuke le sonrió.

-Fue una buena elección – concedió Sasuke, manejando a toda velocidad.

Sonrió por un momento. Sakura era la única persona que no le reprochaba su manera de conducir. Tal vez fuera porque ella también conducía de la misma manera que él, como si estuviera huyendo de la muerte.

Poco tiempo después, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué insististe tanto en pasar por mí? ¿A dónde vamos? – le dijo.

Sasuke sonrió.

-No puedo decírtelo – le dijo el joven. Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Anda, Sasuke. Dime – insistió Sakura, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

Detuvo su auto y Sakura frunció el ceño. Lo vio buscar algo hasta que observó que sonreía. Tenía en su mano un pañuelo de color rosa. Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Sakura. El joven sonrió.

-Date la vuelta – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró, confundida. Sin embargo, hizo lo pedido por el joven.

Sasuke pasó desde atrás el pañuelo ante sus ojos y Sakura lo agarró antes de que hiciera lo que adivinó que haría.

-¿Por qué me vas a vendar los ojos? – preguntó Sakura, de espaldas a Sasuke.

-Deja de hacer preguntas y déjame hacerlo – dijo el joven. Sakura soltó el pañuelo y Sasuke pudo vendar sus ojos.

Una vez hecho, se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Sakura, curiosa por todo el misterio que envolvía las acciones de Sasuke.

-Hoy estas más fastidiosa de lo normal. Deja de hacer preguntas, no voy a contestar ninguna – dijo el joven sonriendo divertido.

-Deja de sonreír – dijo Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendió un poco porque ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Llevó su mirada a la joven y miró que sonreía -Y no te preguntes cómo lo sé, sabes que te conozco bien – agregó Sakura, y Sasuke sonrió.

-Por eso es que serás la madre de mis hijos, ¿Lo sabías? Tú me quieres a pesar de saber cómo soy y lo que soy – dijo el joven, y Sakura se sonrojó.

-No te creas, a veces me cuestiono ese hecho – dijo la joven, y rio.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa.

-No es divertido, Sakura – le dijo. La joven le sonrió.

-Sabes que te estoy molestando. ¿Qué sería de mis días si no lo hiciera? – preguntó la joven.

-No lo sé. Es obvio que me necesitas para vivir – sonrió Sasuke.

Sakura bufó.

-Tan creído como siempre, Uchiha – dijo la joven, y Sasuke rio.

Permanecieron en silencio. Sakura pensando a dónde se dirigían y Sasuke pensando en la relación de Sakura con Gaara. Era obvio que se llevaban bien, y eso definitivamente no le hacía sentir contento. Sabía que Sakura se daba a querer, era demasiado buena en todo el sentido de la palabra, y Gaara acabaría más enamorado de ella de lo que ya estaba. Eso sería un problema: con la simpatía de la joven a su favor y el sentimiento hacia ella creciendo, Sasuke sabía que Gaara haría cualquier cosa por tener a Sakura para él.

Seguía teniendo ventaja. Pero el pelirrojo se había acercado a Sakura más rápido de lo que él pensó, lo cual le llevaba a plantearse rápidamente una estrategia para conquistar a la joven. Usaría todos los recursos a su favor, y en vista de que se acercaba una fecha importante para la familia Uchiha, sonrió al idear un plan para aprovechar esa ocasión y poder acercarse a la joven en un ambiente no explorado todavía.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a su destino, supuso Sakura, ya que el auto se detuvo.

Escuchó a Sasuke salir del auto y al poco tiempo la puerta del copiloto fue abierta. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a salir de él. La guió por un camino que a Sakura le pareció eterno y se detuvieron minutos después.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

-Anda ya. Quiero ver dónde estoy - No escuchaba ningún ruido en el lugar. Todo estaba en silencio, y eso la intrigaba mucho más.

Sasuke llevó sus manos al pañuelo anudado en su cabello, y lentamente deshizo el nudo que había hecho. Una vez sin el vendaje, Sakura abrió los ojos y oscuridad fue todo lo que vio. Iba a preguntarle a Sasuke qué estaba pasando cuando las luces en el lugar hicieron su aparición y pudo ver a todos sus amigos en el lugar.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – exclamaron todos.

Sakura los miró con una sonrisa. Llevó su mirada a Sasuke y este le sonrió y le revolvió levemente el cabello.

Todos se acercaron a ellos.

Ino, efusiva como solía ser con Sakura, se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Frentona, no puedo creer que hayas vivido tanto. Bueno, dicen que hierba mala nunca muere – dijo la rubia, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sakura, que había correspondido al abrazo de Ino, tiró levemente de su cabello rubio.

-Claro, por eso tu aún estas viva, cerda – ambas muchachas se soltaron y se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Dijiste que no querías regalos, pero no mencionaste nada sobre celebrar tu cumpleaños, así que ¡sorpresa! – dijo Ino, señalando el lugar.

Sakura prestó más atención al lugar al que la había llevado Sasuke y se sorprendió un poco.

Ella conocía el lugar. Ahí se celebraron los 15 años de Hinata. Estaban en el salón principal del hotel donde festejaron ese día, ambientado como una sala de karaoke. Sakura sonrió. Ella había mencionado en una plática entre ellos que quería ir a un karaoke.

 _Así que esto era de lo que hablaban en susurros el día de la llegada de Itachi,_ pensó Sakura. Luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Alquilaron el hotel? – dijo Sakura, sorprendida.

Neji alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te sorprendes? Somos la élite, cariño. Parece que aun no te has dado cuenta. Podemos hacer esto y mucho más – le dijo el joven y la abrazó.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo de su amigo.

 _La élite_ , pensó la joven. _Ojalá eso nos salvara de ser infelices a pesar del dinero._

Una vez deshecho el abrazo con el joven Hyūga, un borrón rubio se dirigió a ella tomándola de la cintura y alzándola en el aire.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaan, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Naruto la bajó y le dio un abrazo de oso. Sakura correspondió con una sonrisa al abrazo de su rubio favorito.

Los demás jóvenes se acercaron a abrazar y felicitar a la joven pelirrosa. Shikamaru fue el último que se acercó a ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien aun estaba al lado de la joven, fulminándolo con la mirada.

 _Sasuke ya sabe que soy el enlace entre Sakura y Gaara_ , pensó el joven castaño.

-¿Así que este era tu compromiso eh, Nara? – le dijo Sakura, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

Shikamaru sonrió.

-No podía decirte nada al respecto. Ino me habría matado – le dijo el joven y abrazó a su pelirrosa favorita.

Sakura sonrió y correspondió al abrazo del chico. Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la escena.

-Feliz Cumpleaños – le dijo el joven cuando se separó de ella –Ahora, ya podré acostarme en el cómodo sillón en el que estaba antes de que llegaras – le dijo el Nara con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrió.

-No creas que te escaparas de mí esta noche. En compensación por no acompañarme al hospital tendrás que cantar una canción conmigo – le dijo la joven sonriendo maliciosamente cuando vio al castaño palidecer por lo que había dicho.

-Espero que a mí no me sometas a esa tortura, Sakura – la voz de Itachi llegó a la joven, la cual pudo verlo detrás de Shikamaru.

-Lo pensaré. Aunque como casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, voy a aprovechar al máximo el que pueda pasar contigo – mencionó la joven, y Shikamaru aprovechó la plática entre ellos para huir de la mirada de Sakura. Tal vez así olvidaba su presencia y lo dicho sobre cantar juntos.

Itachi sonrió ante las palabras de la joven.

-No tenía conocimiento sobre tu petición de no recibir regalos en tu cumpleaños, así que te traje el mío porque lo tenía desde que volví a Konoha – extendió hacia Sakura una caja dorada con un lazo rosa adornándola –Ábrelo.

Sakura tomó la caja, la miró con curiosidad y deshizo el lazo para poder abrirla.

Una vez abierta sonrió, radiante.

Un estetoscopio rosa bañado en oro estaba en el interior de la caja. Sakura lo sacó y lo sostuvo frente a ella.

Itachi sonrió al verla y Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza al no pensar en regalarle algo relacionado a la medicina.

-Ita-kun – Sakura se lanzó a abrazar al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha y éste la recibió en sus brazos –Está lindísimo, muchas gracias – le dijo la joven.

-Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Itachi, para luego besar el cabello de la joven.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo y le sonrió al Uchiha radiantemente. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven. Sasuke observó la escena con una ceja alzada y la molestia perfectamente disimulada.

-Anda, disfruta de tu fiesta – la animó Itachi, dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

Sakura iba a seguirlo, pero Sasuke la tomó de la mano. La joven se volvió hacia él viéndolo con curiosidad. El joven sonrió.

-Ignoré el hecho de que no querías regalos – le dijo, y sacó del interior de su saco una cajita cuadrada color negro. Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio? – preguntó la joven.

-Créeme, si te llegara a pedir matrimonio, haría algo que no olvidarías por el resto de tu vida – dicho esto, abrió la cajita y Sakura pudo ver un hermoso anillo de oro con una flor de cerezo y un diamante en el centro de la flor decorándolo. Sonrió al ver el regalo de Sasuke.

El joven tomó la mano izquierda de Sakura y le colocó el anillo, el cual le quedaba a la medida, en el dedo anular de esa mano.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-No me pides matrimonio, pero ¿colocas el anillo donde debería ir un anillo de compromiso? – dijo la joven, mirándolo un poco confundida.

-Digamos que es algo simbólico – dijo Sasuke, mirándola con una sonrisa. Besó su mano y tiró levemente de ella –Vamos, es tu fiesta, disfrútala – dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron donde estaban los demás.

Cantaron, bailaron y rieron. Sakura estaba feliz. No habría imaginado que las personas que más quería en el mundo iban a darle un regalo como ese.

Lo cierto es que todos tenían algo que agradecerle a la pelirrosa.

Ino encontraba en Sakura a su cómplice en la vida.

Naruto miraba en ella a su primer amor y la chica que lo había querido desde el primer momento sin importarle su escandalosa forma de ser.

Para Shikamaru, Sakura era la persona con la que mejor se entendía y la más inteligente que había conocido.

Sakura significaba para Neji una muestra de la bondad en una persona. Por ella había cambiado un poco su lado egocéntrico, interesándose más en otras personas y olvidando que no era la única persona en el mundo.

Para Hinata y Tenten, Sakura era una amiga incondicional. Las había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, y sabían que eran importantes para ella.

Shino y Kiba miraban en Sakura a una persona que los había aceptado a pesar de que podían ser incomprendidos por su profundo amor hacia los animales, los cuales significaban mucho en sus vidas.

Chōji estaba agradecido con Sakura porque ella trataba de animarlo a llevar un estilo de vida más saludable, y aunque no le había hecho caso a ninguno de sus consejos, era bueno saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por él.

Para Rock Lee, Sakura era la persona más bella del mundo. Sentía una profunda admiración por la chica de ojos jade, la cual lo había conquistado desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Sasuke miró a Sakura sonreír e inevitablemente él también lo hizo.

Para Sasuke, Sakura era la mujer de su vida. Por ella sacaba un lado de su personalidad desconocido para los demás. La quería, Kami sabía que la quería. La quería más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podía llegar a querer a alguien. Sakura era la luz de sus ojos, aunque eso sonara algo cursi viniendo de él. Pero era la verdad y ante eso, él no podía hacer nada.

El anillo en el dedo de Sakura era una promesa. Una promesa de que estaría con ella para siempre.

* * *

Hellooooo nuevamente!

Acá está el segundo regalo por el día del cumpleaños de Sakura. Espero los dos capítulos sean de su agrado.

Llegados a este punto quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre lo que se viene en esta historia:

Ciertamente, en el inicio de la historia yo mencioné que Sasuke era una especie de Playboy, pero si se van al capítulo 2 de la historia verán que yo hago que Sasuke se comprometa a abstenerse para conquistar a Sakura. ¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? El Sasuke que yo estoy creando es, estimo, muy diferente a lo que se ha visto de él.

En lo poco que tengo de vida, me he podido dar cuenta que un chico, por más playboy o como lo quieran llamar que sea, cuando se enamora puede convertirse en la persona más romántica del mundo. En esta historia, Sasuke ha estado enamorado de Sakura desde que eran niños, lo que pasa es que cuando llegó a la adolescencia pasó lo que suele pasar con los jóvenes cuando llegan a esa etapa: se volvió un embramado (así decimos en mi país). Ahora bien, cuando retó a Gaara por Sakura él sí se tomó en serio lo de conquistarla no sólo por el reto en sí, sino porque de verdad la quiere.

En la medida de lo posible Sasuke seguirá siendo Sasuke, pero de verdad haré ver lo que hace en un hombre el estar enamorado. Me ha gustado mucho jugar con él de ese modo, y me he robado varios suspiros al escribir escenas de él.

Para ser sincera, Sasuke no es mi Uchiha favorito. Pero en esta historia me he enamorado de él. Estoy muy contenta de cómo he ido desarrollando su personaje. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Aclaro esto porque si esperaban que Sasuke fuera un maldito mujeriego en esta historia, lamento decirles que no es lo que leerán aquí.

La otra aclaración que quiero hacer es que, en todos los finales que he imaginado para la historia, ninguno está cerca del "felices por siempre". Nada de lo que he imaginado tiene un final soñado, al menos creo que lo que he visto en mi mente no coincide con lo que estimo ustedes han imaginado.

Así que prepárense psicológicamente para lo que viene...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya me extendí demasiado y el propósito ahora es que ustedes disfruten de la historia.

Espero sus opiniones sobre estos nuevos capítulos.

Hasta la próxima! :)


	7. La Sospecha

La Sospecha

* * *

Estaban en el cuarto de Sakura. Ino miraba fijamente el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de la joven mientras ésta le explicaba los ejercicios propuestos para su primera prueba de economía.

Al ver que su alumna no estaba prestando atención, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Cerda, si no vas a prestar atención no me hagas perder el tiempo – le dijo la joven, repentinamente molesta.

Ino suspiró, completamente habituada a los cambios de humor de su amiga.

-¿Cuándo le piensas dar el sí a Sasuke-kun? Ambas sabemos que lo quieres, y él a ti te adora – dijo Ino.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo la pelirrosa.

-El anillo en tu mano te lo dio Sasuke ¿No es cierto? – preguntó la rubia.

Sakura asintió.

-Aun no entiendo por qué te niegas a ser su novia – dijo Ino, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

Sakura suspiró.

-Tengo miedo, Ino – le dijo a su amiga

La rubia la miró seriamente por un momento.

-Bueno, sí. Entiendo que te dé miedo perder tu virginidad con Sasuke, después de todo dicen que es doloroso, pero estoy segura que él será cuidadoso contigo y… -la rubia se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-¡Cerda! No me refería a eso – le dijo Sakura, escandalizada y completamente sonrojada. Superado el episodio, su expresión se tornó triste –Tengo miedo de darle una oportunidad a Sasuke, enamorarme de él y terminar haciéndole daño y de paso dañar nuestra amistad. No quiero perderlo, sobretodo porque sé que yo arruinaría nuestro hipotético noviazgo – dijo, y se miró las manos, las cuales descansaban en el escritorio donde estaba estudiando con Ino, cuando la escuchó suspirar.

-No puedes tener miedo toda la vida, Sakura – la joven dejó de mirar sus manos y llevó su mirada a la rubia. Cuando Ino la llamaba por su nombre solía decirle cosas que salían de su corazón. La joven le estaba sonriendo – Eres una persona maravillosa, solo falta que te lo metas en esa cabeza con una frente tan grande. No importa la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun te aceptará con ella, porque de verdad te quiere. Se le nota a leguas, mujer – Ino le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Sakura, "tratando" de meterle sus ideas -Y eso que él no es la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero aún así es evidente que te quiere. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar? – agregó la rubia, viendo a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado a su amiga.

-Tú serías la primera. Oh no, lo siento. Tu ya estás babeando por el más vago de Konoha – le dijo a Ino, la cual se sonrojó por sus palabras.

-¡No estamos hablando de mí ahora! – exclamó la rubia, fulminándola con la mirada. Sakura se rio de ella y Ino terminó sonriendo –No trates de cambiar el tema. Ahora estamos hablando de "¿Por qué Sakura Senju es tan cabeza hueca como para rechazar a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que la quiere?" En serio, ¿cómo es que Sasuke está enamorado de ti? Eres una genio, pero tan tonta en ciertas cosas. Como diría él: eres una molestia, Sakura – terminó Ino, tratando de imitar el tono de Sasuke.

Sakura golpeó levemente su brazo.

-Sólo Sasuke puede llamarme de ese modo, cerda – le dijo Sakura, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Si si, claro. Tienen apodos cariñosos como si fueran novios, pero por tu culpa, aun no lo son – le dijo la rubia.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-Déjalo ya, Ino. Sabes que es difícil para mí – le dijo Sakura. Ino iba a insistir con el tema, pero la joven comenzó a explicarle nuevamente las fórmulas que saldrían en la prueba, dándole a entender que no quería seguir hablando sobre eso.

* * *

Gaara miraba las fotografías esparcidas por su cama con una sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, había capturado en todas a la joven pelirrosa, cuando se suponía que tenía que tomar fotos de los niños en general. Tomó una de las fotografías y la sostuvo frente a él. En ella estaba el momento en el que Sakura era abrazada por los niños luego de haber tocado el piano para ellos. Era la fotografía más bonita de todas, porque en ella había logrado inmortalizar el momento en el que la sonrisa de Sakura iluminó el lugar, e iluminó sus ojos, como se lo dijo Katsumi ese día. Con eso en mente, se dispuso a preparar el regalo de la joven.

* * *

La hora de su prueba de economía había llegado. Asuma-sensei estaba repartiendo las pruebas a sus alumnos, los cuales se dispusieron a contestarla en cuanto lo tuvieron en sus manos.

Cuando la prueba llegó a las manos de Sakura, ésta la dejó frente a ella sin leerla todavía. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana los primeros 10 minutos, y después dirigió su mirada a sus amigos. Neji y Sasuke contestaban su prueba con expresión relajada, Shikamaru estaba dormitando hasta que Asuma-sensei lo notó y dio una palmada en su silla, haciendo que saltara del susto. Sakura rio al ver la escena. Naruto miraba la prueba con espanto, como si estuviera en griego. Sakura negó con la cabeza. _Naruto siendo Naruto_ , se dijo la joven. Ino parecía muy concentrada para ser ella y los demás tenían una expresión pensativa en su rostro, como si trataran de recordar lo estudiado.

Después de al menos 15 minutos perdidos entre mirar por la ventana y observar a sus compañeros, la joven suspiró y se dispuso a leer la prueba.

-No entiendo porqué no entregas la prueba de primera si es obvio que la puedes resolver en 5 minutos. Tú y tu jodida memoria fotográfica son un fastidio – dijo Ino a Sakura, una vez la segunda había entregado de última la prueba.

Sakura la miró, divertida por su comentario.

-Eso es porque dedico los primeros 10 minutos para reflexionar por qué no estudié, luego miro lo que ustedes hacen y después me aseguro de tener toda la información sobre la prueba en mi jodida memoria fotográfica – le dijo la joven, sacándole la lengua.

Los demás suspiraron, lo suficientemente habituados a la forma en la que Sakura actuaba cuando realizaban una prueba y/o examen.

Estaban en su hora libre. Los 12 de Konoha solían ir al Food Park del Instituto para platicar y de paso comer algo, si es que alguno tenía hambre.

Sakura, Naruto y Chōji eran los únicos que estaban comiendo. Sakura comía uvas, su fruta favorita, Naruto estaba comiendo ramen (como siempre) y Chōji comía papas fritas.

Neji jugaba shōgi con Sasuke, Shikamaru estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa, Kiba e Hinata jugaban con Akamaru, Rock Lee miraba a Sakura con corazones a su alrededor, Tenten jugaba con un balón y Shino leía un libro.

-Mi mamá quiere que seas una de las modelos principales para su próxima colección – dijo Ino, repentinamente, a Sakura.

La aludida casi se atraganta con las uvas que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Por qué yo? – le dijo, aterrada ante la perspectiva de estar ante los focos de un montón de cámaras y a los ojos de muchas personas.

Ino rodó los ojos, como si todo el asunto le resultara obvio.

-Tu reputación te precede, princesa de Konoha. Todos los diseñadores del país quisieran tenerte en sus pasarelas – le dijo, y luego se llevó una mano al mentón, como si estuviera pensando profundamente –Todavía no lo entiendo, con semejante frente que te cargas – dijo finalmente la rubia.

Sakura la observó con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha. Sin embargo, altiva, le contestó:

-Eso es porque soy más alta y más bonita que tú, cerda. Además, tengo las piernas más espectaculares del país – dijo la joven sonriendo de medio lado.

-Apoyo lo de las piernas - agregó Neji con una sonrisa, aún con la mirada fija en el tablero, lo que provocó que Sasuke lo mirara con una ceja alzada por su comentario.

Ino bufó y estaba dispuesta a contestarle a su amiga cuando una voz se lo impidió.

-Sakura – los chicos dirigieron su atención a la persona que había llamado a la pelirrosa y se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con Sabaku no Gaara.

Sakura le sonrió al pelirrojo.

-Hola Gaara. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – le dijo la joven.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si puedes acompañarme un momento, tengo algo para ti – dijo Gaara.

Sakura, entendiendo que se trataba de las fotografías que le pidió tomar al joven, se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Ya vuelvo – dijo Sakura a sus amigos, y se dispuso a acompañar al pelirrojo.

Gaara comenzó a caminar y tras de él, iba Sakura, dejando a los demás chicos sorprendidos y extrañados por su repentina cercanía.

-¿Desde cuándo Sakura es amiga de Gaara? – preguntó Ino mientras veía cómo ambos muchachos se alejaban.

Se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo contestar a esa pregunta.

Todos estaban desconcertados sobre lo ocurrido, menos dos personas.

Shikamaru, el cual miraba con una leve sonrisa a Sasuke, el que estaba demasiado molesto porque el maldito pelirrojo se había tomado el atrevimiento de buscar a Sakura EN SU CARA.

Neji, dándose cuenta del estado de Sasuke, sonrió divertido.

-Oye, Sasuke. Creo que tienes un nuevo rival por Sakura. Y por la cercanía que dejaron ver mientras hablaban, quizá esta vez sí te la pueden quitar – dijo Neji, con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no se desvaneció aun cuando Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

Estaban bajo el árbol de Sakura. El pelirrojo la había guiado ahí para tener más privacidad.

-Tengo lo que me pediste – le dijo Gaara a la joven, entregándole un sobre azul.

Sakura lo tomó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias por esto, Gaara. Significa mucho para mí – agradeció Sakura. Sin embargo, observó que el chico tenía en sus manos una caja mediana, decorada con un lazo azul – ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sakura, señalando con la cabeza lo que tenía en sus manos.

Gaara sonrió.

-Es tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños – le dijo. Le dio la caja a Sakura y esta la tomó, mirándola con curiosidad –Ábrela – le animó.

Sakura le pasó el sobre con las fotografías para poder abrir su presente. Deshizo el lazo, para descubrir de qué se trataba.

Quitó el papelillo que cubría el regalo y sonrió.

Una retratera bañada en oro con forma de flor de cerezo se encontraba en el interior de la caja. La sacó y en ella Sakura pudo apreciar un collage hecho con fotografías de los distintos momentos ocurridos en la celebración del pasado sábado, dejando el momento en el que los niños la abrazaron después de tocar el piano en el centro de todo el cúmulo de fotografías.

Sakura miró a Gaara con una sonrisa encantadora, y el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla en ese momento.

-Es bellísima. Muchas gracias – le dijo la joven, dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Eso pretendía hacer Sakura, pero al acercarse al joven, éste "accidentalmente" giró el rostro, y la pelirrosa acabó dándole el beso en los labios.

Sakura se alejó de él al instante, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y él tuvo que contenerse para no robarle un beso de verdad.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, Gaara – le dijo Sakura, demasiado apenada y sonrojada como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Él joven sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que Sakura no pudo apreciar.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente – le dijo tranquilamente, tratando de observar su rostro.

 _Trágame, tierra. Trágame y llévame lejos de aquí,_ fue lo único en lo que podía pensar Sakura, sin saber cómo salir de la situación. Era la primera vez que tocaba los labios de un hombre, y aunque fue algo momentáneo, estaba shockeada y avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

 _Ahora qué hago_ , se dijo, aun sin ser capaz de ver a Gaara.

El pelirrojo, enternecido por su reacción, llevó su mano al mentón de Sakura y lo elevó, para poder ver su rostro.

Sakura, sin opciones, le miró y se mordió levemente el labio inferior, presa de la vergüenza. Gaara encontró el gesto sumamente genuino y a la vez seductor y, casi sin notarlo, se fue acercando más a la joven, la cual lo observaba sin saber dónde meterse.

Justo cuando Sakura había cerrado los ojos y Gaara casi podía saborear sus labios, el timbre que anunciaba su regreso a las clases sonó, haciendo que Sakura se alejara abruptamente del pelirrojo, como si por fin acabara de darse cuenta que él estuvo a nada de besarla.

-Gra… gracias por el regalo. Tengo que irme – dijo rápidamente Sakura, quitándole de las manos al pelirrojo el sobre con las fotografías para retirarse del lugar corriendo.

Gaara la observó alejarse con una sonrisa. No había podido besarla como habría querido, pero aun sentía sus suaves labios en los suyos. Se llevó una mano a ellos y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

* * *

Sakura iba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto aun con el shock de lo vivido. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y pudo sentir los labios del chico aun posados sobre los suyos.

 _Nunca en mi vida vuelvo a intentar darle un beso en la mejilla a algún chico_ , se dijo la joven antes de doblar en una esquina, ya cerca de su salón.

Justo cuando dobló por el pasillo se encontró repentinamente con la figura de Sasuke.

-¡Por Kami-sama! – exclamó Sakura, muerta del susto, y con las emociones a mil después de lo vivido.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, tratando de regular sus latidos, mientras Sasuke la miraba casi con curiosidad, hasta que notó un detalle.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojada? – le preguntó, imaginándose un montón de escenarios que involucraban a la joven y a Gaara en situaciones nada agradables para él.

Sakura llevó abruptamente su mirada a él.

-¿Sonrojada? – Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y las sintió calientes, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara más -¿Yo, sonrojada? Qué cosas dices, Sasuke. Hace calor, ¿No crees que hace calor? Debe ser eso. Si, es eso – dijo la joven atropelladamente, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con la ceja alzada porque 1) estaba sonrojada y no era por el calor, porque 2) no estaba haciendo calor, lo que lo llevaba a 3) pensar que había pasado algo entre ella y Gaara, lo cual era lo más probable por el estado en el que estaba Sakura: nerviosa y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Sakura iba pasando al lado de Sasuke, dispuesta a entrar al salón, cuando el chico la tomó por el brazo.

-Sakura – le dijo Sasuke, haciéndole saber que esperaba una respuesta coherente a su pregunta. Pero Sakura no tenía una respuesta coherente, sólo tenía la verdad, y obviamente no le podía decir a Sasuke que había besado accidentalmente a Gaara, porque sabía que el pelinegro despellejaría vivo al pelirrojo si se enteraba del asunto.

Trató de tranquilizarse, para pensar con frialdad en el momento.

-No fue nada relevante. El viento levantó mi falda mientras corría, y me sonrojé porque pensé que alguien me había visto. ¿Contento? – le dijo al joven, ya más calmada.

Sasuke continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, no muy convencido con su versión de los hechos. Iba a seguir cuestionándola cuando Kurenai-sensei les pidió que entraran al salón. Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke, sintiendo un poco de paz en el momento y Sasuke siguió a Sakura, aun con la duda coloreando su rostro.

* * *

En su habitación, Sakura miraba las fotografías que había tomado Gaara el día de su cumpleaños. Se dio cuenta que en cada una de ellas la protagonista era ella, aun cuando estuviera rodeada de los niños. Se preguntó entonces porqué el pelirrojo la había capturado a ella en todas imágenes que tomó.

 _Por cierto, la cámara te adora,_ le había dicho el joven ese día.

Se llevó una mano a sus labios, recordando lo vivido con Gaara. Analizando la situación al detalle, el pelirrojo había intentado besarla conscientemente, y ella por los nervios no había podido reaccionar en el momento, hasta que oyó el timbre del instituto.

 _Es posible… ¿Es posible que Gaara esté enamorado de mí?_ Pensó Sakura.

Nadie que no se sienta atraído por otra persona intenta besarla así, sin más. El hecho dejaba a Sakura confundida, y sin saber cómo actuar con el joven por lo ocurrido y por la sospecha que tenía.

Como fuera, no podría verlo a la cara en mucho tiempo. Estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Con tantas ideas en la cabeza, y aun reflexionando lo que Ino le había dicho con respecto a Sasuke hace unos días, la joven se dispuso a dormir, con la esperanza de olvidarse de todo al menos por unas horas.

Esa noche, Sakura soñó con Gaara.

* * *

Gaara pasó de buen humor al menos una semana. Estaba seguro que en todos los años en los que Sasuke había vivido al lado de Sakura, nunca se había acercado a la joven físicamente hablando como él lo hizo cuando provocó que Sakura lo besara al girar su rostro. Eso aumentaba su satisfacción sobre el hecho.

 _Solicitamos a todos los estudiantes de último año que se dirijan al auditorio principal del instituto. Les será comunicada información relevante sobre su trabajo final del primer semestre de la asignatura de Literatura._ La voz de la directora fue escuchada por los alumnos del instituto, los cuales se extrañaron por lo pedido por Tsunade.

Los 12 de Konoha se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, se dirigieron al lugar que les había sido indicado.

Poco a poco los estudiantes de ambos grupos de último año fueron entrando al auditorio. El grupo de amigos se encontró con Gaara cuando se disponían a entrar al lugar. Gaara buscó con la mirada a Sakura, y la miró al lado de Sasuke. Sonrió cuando ella se encontró con su mirada y la esquivó casi al instante.

 _Todavía está avergonzada por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Ella es tan adorable,_ pensó Gaara mirándola con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Sasuke se percató de la mirada y la sonrisa de Gaara sobre Sakura. La miró a ella y se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa y evitaba mirar hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño de inmediato. Algo había pasado entre ellos para que actuaran de ese modo.

Sakura fue la primera de ellos en entrar al auditorio, demasiado afectada como para permanecer a unos pasos del pelirrojo. Gaara y Sasuke entraron tras ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes? – le preguntó Sasuke al pelirrojo, ya que entraron al mismo tiempo.

Gaara le sonrió.

-Demasiado lento para darte cuenta, Sasuke – le dijo Gaara, haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara más de lo que ya estaba por todas las ideas que rondaban su mente sobre lo que probablemente había pasado con Sakura.

Sasuke tomó del brazo a Gaara, dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a golpes, cuando escuchó la voz de Kurenai-sensei, su profesora de Literatura, la cual les pedía que tomaran asiento.

-Buenos días a todos. Su presencia ha sido solicitada porque el colectivo de la asignatura de literatura en conjunto con la directora del instituto hemos discutido sobre la temática y la realización del proyecto final correspondiente al primer semestre de esta clase. Como todos saben, el método de evaluación en estos últimos años han sido exposiciones individuales sobre temas que han sido asignados por los docentes a cada uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, y en vista de que es su último año en el instituto, hemos decidido hacer algo con un análisis más profundo: Su trabajo final será un ensayo en parejas relacionado a una obra literaria clásica: se le asignará a cada pareja un escritor clásico de la literatura, y una de las obras literarias de ese autor en la que basaran su ensayo. Además de este nuevo enfoque, hay otra variante: las parejas serán asignadas por los profesores del colectivo de esta asignatura, y hemos pedido que ambos grupos de último año estén presentes porque vamos a hacer una combinación entre ustedes. Es decir, quinto año A y quinto año B se unirán para formar las parejas de trabajo – el auditorio se llenó de murmullos, tanto de los que aceptaban la combinación entre ellos como de los que querían trabajar con sus compañeros de grupo. Sakura se removió en su lugar, sintiendo un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo el asunto -cada pareja estará conformada por un estudiante de quinto año A y uno de quinto año B, los cuales han sido seleccionados al azar entre el número total de alumnos de quinto año. Sumando los dos grupos, se da un total de 36 estudiantes, por lo cual se harán 18 ensayos. Entendemos que están habituados a trabajar con sus compañeros de grupo, pero hemos decidido que trabajen de manera combinada pensando en sus futuras experiencias universitarias. Cuando estén en ese nivel de formación, muchas veces les tocará trabajar con personas que quizá no conozcan, así que con esta nueva metodología de evaluación pretendemos que convivan más con otros compañeros, con el fin de trabajar con personas nuevas y potenciar sus habilidades - los murmullos no cesaron. La mayoría estaba a favor de trabajar con sus compañeros de año, aunque estuvieran en grupos diferentes. A los 12 de Konoha no se les hizo la mejor idea del mundo. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar entre ellos, y ahora verse obligados a trabajar con los del otro grupo, quinto año B, no les era una idea muy grata pues, como pasa en la mayoría de los casos cuando hay 2 o más grupos para el mismo año, ellos no se llevaban bien con sus compañeros de año -Sé que deben estar ansiosos por saber cómo estarán conformadas las parejas. En la sección de noticias del instituto está la lista de las parejas que hemos creado. Sin más que agregar, pueden ir a revisar quién será su compañero para la realización de este trabajo final. Tienen dos meses y medio para preparar su ensayo. Les deseamos éxito en este proyecto – finalizadas las palabras de la mujer, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron de inmediato, con la curiosidad de saber con quién les tocaría trabajar.

Sakura no se movió del auditorio. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa nueva metodología de evaluación. Con la mala suerte reinando en su vida, presentía que le tocaría trabajar con la persona que quería evitar por el resto de su vida en el instituto, por lo menos.

Salió del auditorio y se dirigió, casi con temor, a la sección de noticias del lugar. Cuando estuvo frente al espacio que se dedicaba para la difusión de información relevante a los estudiantes, pudo observar cómo sus compañeras la observaban y hablaban en susurros, la mayoría viéndola con mala cara. Sakura sintió el mal presentimiento creciendo en su interior.

 _Por favor, Kami-sama. Prefiero trabajar con Karin, pero no hagas que trabaje con Gaara. Prometo que si me salvas de eso me convertiré en monja. Por favor, ten compasión de mí_ , rezaba Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, ya una vez frente a la hoja donde estaban los nombres de los estudiantes de último año divididos en parejas.

Estaba dispuesta a bajar a todos los santos del cielo para pedir que intercedieran por ella. Después de lo ocurrido con Gaara, sería sumamente incómodo trabajar con él. No, no podría.

Abrió los ojos, dispuestas a descubrir su destino.

Buscó entre las parejas conformadas su nombre, y sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor cuando lo encontró.

Pareja 11: Sabaku no Gaara y Sakura Senju. Autora a trabajar: Jane Austen. Obra en la que basaran su ensayo: Orgullo y Prejuicio.

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué pecado estoy sufriendo este calvario?_ Pensaba la joven, al tiempo que se daba de golpes en la frente contra la pared en la que estaba la maldita hoja que condenaba su destino por los próximos dos meses y medio.

Estuvo en esas por varios segundos, sin importarle las miradas mal disimuladas que le mandaban sus compañeras, y los murmullos sobre su extraño comportamiento. Ella estaba preocupada por una sola cosa: no podía ver a Gaara a los ojos después de haberlo besado accidentalmente. Era demasiado para ella. Eso y que sabía que a Sasuke no le caía bien el pelirrojo, lo cual la dejaba en una posición más incómoda aun, porque lo más probable era que tuviera una que otra discusión con él por ese motivo.

 _Lo pienso como si ya fuéramos novios,_ se dijo la muchacha. Pero sabía que sería así. Sasuke era excesivo cuando se trataba de ella, y no le iba a hacer gracia saber que trabajaría con Gaara. No le extrañaría que fuera a hablar con Tsunade para que la cambiaran de pareja.

Estuvo con la frente pegada en la pared, ya sin golpearse, por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que la resignación fue llegando a ella. Dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar que sin duda le traería malos recuerdos, dio media vuelta, encontrándose con los protagonistas de sus próximas pesadillas.

La penetrante mirada de Sasuke estaba posada en ella. Al lado del pelinegro, Gaara la observaba con una sonrisa.

Sakura llevó su mirada de Sasuke a Gaara, y de Gaara a Sasuke, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón disminuían por momentos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Sasuke fulminó a Gaara con la mirada, y el pelirrojo seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro, demasiado divertido por todo lo acontecido en el último tiempo. La suerte parecía estar de su lado.

Primero, Sakura llegaba a él. Luego, compartía un momento con ella el día de su cumpleaños. Después, logró un beso de ella y ahora, formaría equipo con la joven en un proyecto que los uniría por más de dos meses. Si, estaba de suerte.

En dos meses y medio junto a Sakura sin duda podría lograr un buen avance en su plan de conquista. Aunque antes tenía que hacer que ella olvidara lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque de otro modo estaba seguro que la joven no sería capaz de hablarle.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba molesto. Muy, muy molesto. Tenía una molestia con nombre y apellido, que se encontraba frente a él con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué pensaban al emparejar a Sakura con el idiota de Gaara? No le hacía gracia que el pelirrojo tuviera un motivo justificado para estar al lado de la futura madre de sus hijos. Se suponía que él tenía que alejarlos, pero ahora ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si, por azares del destino, les había tocado trabajar juntos?

Sakura miró a ambos jóvenes mirarse entre ellos, imaginándose todas las situaciones que viviría al lado de ese dúo.

 _Kami, ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?_

* * *

¡Yo!

Hola gente. Aquí les traigo la primera actualización del mes de abril...

Voy a crear "intriga" con respecto a este capítulo y el anterior...

¿No les parece curioso que sólo tres personas le dieron regalos a Sakura por el dia de su cumpleaños, y que dos de ellas sean los rivales declarados por ella? ¿Por qué Itachi se coló ahí? Interesante, ¿No creen?

Aprovecho para saludar a las personitas que comentaron el último capítulo: **MiseryKing, DULCECITO311 y** **SabakuNoSakura,** a quien, por cierto me gustaría decirle **¡bienvenida nuevamente!**

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Me gusta saber si les gusta el rumbo que lleva la historia. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán bastante constantes.

Hasta Pronto.

PD: Tomen las medidas necesarias y recomendadas para prevenir el contagio del Covid-19. La situación en el mundo es preocupante, y debemos ser conscientes de ello.


	8. Tregua

Tregua

* * *

Ino miraba a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo es que eres amiga de Gaara y no me habías contado nada? – le dijo la joven, indignada porque Sakura no le había informado de su relación con el pelirrojo.

Sakura pasó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué le había tocado precisamente a ella trabajar con Gaara?

No estaba exagerando, sin duda. Literalmente se moría de la vergüenza después de haberlo besado. No podía olvidar el hecho, y eso la tenía confundida. No era conveniente estar cerca de él ahora. Pero su mala suerte se seguía burlando de ella al colocarla con él en un proyecto escolar del cual no podía escapar.

De repente, Sakura fulminó a Ino con la mirada.

-Por tu culpa, cerda. Por tu culpa estoy en esta situación ahora – la acusó, dándose cuenta que el origen del problema había sido Ino.

La rubia la observó, sin entender la situación.

-¿Qué es mi culpa? ¿Que ahora seas amiga de Gaara? – preguntó Ino.

-Sí. Es tú culpa que yo haya contactado con él – le dijo Sakura, con los ojos llorosos.

Ino suspiró.

-Cálmate y explícame cómo es que eres amiga de él ahora – le dijo a la pelirrosa.

Sakura suspiró, tratando de alejar las emociones negativas que le provocaba toda la situación.

-Shikamaru no me pudo acompañar este año a tomar las fotografías, así que me recomendó a Gaara para que me acompañara, ya que tomaron el curso juntos. Fui a buscarlo a su apartamento y él accedió a ayudarme. Me acompañó el día de mi cumpleaños a la sala de oncología, para tomar las fotografías del evento. Cuando me buscó hace unos días, era para darme las fotografías que tomó – explicó Sakura. Luego miró con el ceño fruncido a Ino –Por tú culpa Shikamaru no me acompañó ese día, y por eso es que ahora estoy en una situación incómoda con Gaara – le dijo Sakura, al tiempo que se cubría la cara con las manos.

Ino frunció el ceño.

-¿Situación incómoda? Cuando él vino a buscarte estabas bien. Hasta le sonreíste. Todos nos quedamos extrañados por lo bien que parecían llevarse. ¿Qué pasó con él, frentona? – preguntó Ino, todavía sin entender por qué Sakura parecía como si estuviera a punto de ir directo a la horca.

Sakura se quitó las manos de la cara y suspiró, dispuesta a desahogarse. ¿Quién mejor que Ino para decirle cómo debía actuar ahora?

 _-Es bellísimo. Muchas gracias – le dijo la joven, dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _Eso pretendía hacer Sakura, pero al acercarse al joven, éste "accidentalmente" giró el rostro, y la pelirrosa acabó dándole el beso en los labios._

 _Sakura se alejó de él al instante, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y él tuvo que contenerse para no robarle un beso de verdad._

 _-Lo… lo siento mucho, Gaara – le dijo Sakura, demasiado apenada y sonrojada como para mirarlo a los ojos._

 _El joven sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que Sakura no pudo apreciar._

 _-No te preocupes, fue un accidente – le dijo tranquilamente, tratando de observar su rostro._

 _Trágame, tierra. Trágame y llévame lejos de aquí, fue lo único en lo que podía pensar Sakura, sin saber cómo salir de la situación. Era la primera vez que tocaba los labios de un hombre, y aunque fue algo momentáneo, estaba shockeada y avergonzada por lo ocurrido._

 _Ahora qué hago, se dijo, aun sin ser capaz de ver a Gaara._

 _El pelirrojo, enternecido por su reacción, llevó su mano al mentón de Sakura y lo elevó, para poder ver su rostro._

 _Sakura, sin opciones, le miró y se mordió levemente el labio inferior, presa de la vergüenza. Gaara encontró el gesto sumamente genuino y a la vez seductor y, casi sin notarlo, se fue acercando más a la joven, la cual lo observaba sin saber dónde meterse._

 _Justo cuando Sakura había cerrado los ojos y Gaara casi podía saborear sus labios, el timbre que anunciaba su regreso a las clases sonó, haciendo que Sakura se alejara abruptamente del pelirrojo, como si por fin acabara de darse cuenta que él estuvo a nada de besarla._

 _-Gra… gracias por el regalo. Tengo que irme – dijo rápidamente Sakura, quitándole de las manos al pelirrojo el sobre con las fotografías para retirarse del lugar corriendo_.

Ino se levantó abruptamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-¡OMG! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que besaste a Gaara y luego él trató de besarte a ti?! – chilló la rubia, sin dar crédito a lo contado por su amiga.

Sakura la guiñó del pelo, para hacer que se sentara, mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie había escuchado el grito de Ino.

-¿Quieres callarte, cerda? No está en mis planes que todo el instituto se entere – le dijo Sakura, fulminándola con la mirada.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

-Siempre pensé que tu primer beso sería con Sasuke. OMG, esto es emocionante – exclamó la rubia, divertida por la situación de Sakura.

-No es divertido, Ino – Sakura se agarró el cabello, desesperada por la situación - ¿Qué haré ahora? Estoy totalmente avergonzada. No puedo trabajar con él – Sakura puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y lloriqueó, e Ino pensó que tenía que mostrar un poco de compasión con su ami-hermana.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura. Mira el lado bueno: Sasuke no sabe nada de esto. El que él lo sepa sí sería un serio problema para ti – le dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber? – la voz de Sasuke llegó a las jóvenes, y Sakura levantó rápidamente la cabeza, mirando a Sasuke con espanto. El Uchiha tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, Sasuke. Sólo hablábamos del cumpleaños de Hana. Ya está cerca y estaba pensando en darle una sorpresa – le dijo Sakura, aparentando normalidad.

Sasuke la miraba intensamente, como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos. Sakura se puso nerviosa y miró sus manos para huir de la mirada del pelinegro.

-Ino, ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Sakura? Tengo que hablar con ella – dijo el joven, y Sakura llevó sus ojos jade a Ino suplicándole auxilio con la mirada. Ino se debatió internamente, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Ino – llamó Sasuke, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nos vemos luego, Sakura – le dijo Ino, y abrazó a la joven tratando de manifestarle su apoyo. Sakura lloriqueó en su oído.

-¿Qué haré ahora? – le susurró Sakura a su amiga.

-Tranquilízate y trata de pensar fríamente – le aconsejó. La soltó, dio una última mirada a Sasuke y se alejó.

Una vez solos, Sasuke se sentó frente a Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? – le dijo Sakura al de ojos negros.

Sasuke la miró por lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad, hasta que habló.

-Quiero que trabajes en el ensayo con Gaara en mi casa – le dijo Sasuke a la joven.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Sasuke. ¿Por qué trabajaría con él en tu casa? – aunque a Sakura le gustaba la idea de estar acompañada mientras trabajara con Gaara, no tenía sentido lo propuesto por el joven frente a ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No quiero que estés a solas con él. No sabes las intenciones que él tiene contigo – dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Y, según tú, ¿Qué intenciones tiene él conmigo? No seas paranoico, Sasuke. Gaara no es un asesino en serie – le dijo Sakura, sin entender sus palabras.

-No quiero que trabajes a solas con él y no pienso cambiar de opinión – le dijo.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Y, ¿Crees que vas a impedirlo? No me celes como si fuéramos novios, Sasuke. No voy a hacer nada de lo que me pides porque 1) no es mi culpa que me haya tocado trabajar con él y 2) porque tampoco voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras. Sabes que tratando de imponer tu voluntad no lograrás nada conmigo – le dijo Sakura, molesta.

Ella sabía que iba a pelearse con Sasuke por eso, pero le molestaba lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser. ¡Ellos no eran novios! Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura ¿Qué sería de ella si lo fueran?

Sasuke suspiró.

-Sakura, hay una razón por la que te estoy pidiendo esto. Así que deja de cuestionar lo que te pido y solo hazlo – le dijo el joven, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Por nada del mundo podía dejar que Sakura permaneciera en el mismo espacio que Gaara y a solas. Eso sin duda no lo dejaría dormir por las noches.

Sakura suspiró, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Escucha, Sasuke. No sé por qué me estás pidiendo esto, pero si no me lo dices olvídate que voy a hacer lo que me pides. No entiendo cuál es el problema de trabajar a solas con Gaara – le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo alborotó.

-Tu inocencia logra exasperarme, Sakura – dijo Sasuke -¿Qué crees que podría pasar al estar a solas con él? Él es hombre y tú mujer, ¿Eso te da una pista? – le dijo el pelinegro, molesto por toda la negativa de Sakura sobre el asunto.

Sakura frunció tanto el ceño que llegó a dolerle.

-No quiero escuchar nada más sobre esto, así que déjalo. Eres tan… aaagh - Sakura estaba colérica. Casi llegó a parecerle una buena idea trabajar con Gaara para restregárselo a Sasuke en la cara. Odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía así. Era insoportable.

Pensaba dejarlo ahí solo, para ver si así se daba cuenta de todas las tonterías que le dijo. Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a largarse Sasuke la tomó del brazo.

-Lo siento – le dijo el joven, y Sakura lo miró, sorprendida porque se estuviera disculpando. No era algo que pasara todos los días –Al menos dime cuándo trabajaras con él, sino te tendré que colocar un GPS en la cabeza para saberlo – le dijo Sasuke, y le sonrió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Eres un fastidio. Quiero que te quede claro que si alguna vez llegamos a ser novios y me haces una escena como ésta, te mandaré al carajo, ¿Lo entiendes? – le dijo Sakura, dispuesta a soltarse del agarre de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el joven la agarró de la cintura y la abrazó posesivamente. Sakura se sorprendió y quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero Sasuke no la soltó.

Llevó sus labios al oído de Sakura, lo que hizo que ella se encogiera en sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió por su reacción y le susurró:

-Cuando seas mi novia, que va a ser pronto, nadie se va a acercar a ti. Puedes estar segura de eso – le dijo a la joven y, aprovechándose de la situación, besó su cuello y tuvo que contenerse para no morderlo hasta dejarle una marca que indicara que le pertenecía. Tal vez no había logrado lo que pretendía al pedirle a Sakura que trabajara con Gaara en su casa, pero ya se aseguraría él de estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Sakura le pisó fuertemente el pie y él tuvo que soltarla.

-Aaagh, ¡Eres insufrible! Deja de actuar como si yo fuera de tu propiedad o en serio olvídate de mí. No soporto tus celos infantiles y tu estúpida necesidad de controlar todo lo que yo hago. Sí yo quiero beso a Gaara y eso a ti no te tiene que importar. No es agradable lo que haces. Tal vez a las estúpidas de tus admiradoras les gustará tu carácter posesivo, pero a mí no. Así que déjalo ya o en serio haré algo con Gaara solo para restregártelo en la cara. No me retes, Sasuke. Porque sabes que lo haría – dicho esto, la joven dio media vuelta y se marchó, furiosa.

Sasuke se alborotó el cabello.

 _La cagué,_ pensó.

* * *

Sakura estaba molesta. No, esa no era la palabra. Estaba furiosa, colérica. No quería ver a Sasuke en lo que restara de la semana, que era poco ya que estaban en jueves.

 _¿Quién se cree? Yo pensando en darle una oportunidad y él hace una escena de celos estúpida. Pero voy a cobrarme esto, sí que lo haré,_ pensaba la joven.

Se detuvo un momento, ya que había estado caminando por el instituto sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Sólo quería alejarse de Sasuke.

Observó el lugar en el que estaba.

Había llegado a las canchas donde se practicaba educación física. Trató de identificar a alguno de los estudiantes que estaban recibiendo la clase y sonrió cuando reconoció a uno.

Gaara estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento cuando sus miradas chocaron. El pelirrojo se sorprendió y ella sonrió al verlo. _Voy a hacer que ardas en celos, Sasuke,_ pensó. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, y se le olvidó lo ocurrido con Sasuke, porque el recuerdo del beso entre ellos llegó a ella y la hizo sentir apenada nuevamente.

Dio media vuelta, pidiéndole al cielo que el pelirrojo no la siguiera. Pero, como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Sakura – Gaara la había alcanzado y la tomó del brazo para detener su huida.

Sakura respiró profundamente antes de volverse hacia el chico.

-Hola, Gaara – le dijo, y se sintió estúpida al decirlo.

 _Kami, por qué me pones en este tipo de situaciones_ , dijo Sakura mentalmente, dándose golpes en la cabeza del mismo modo.

Gaara la miró, un poco confundido con la situación.

-¿Me buscabas? – preguntó el joven, desconcertado de que fuera ella la que viniera a él, tomando en cuenta que hace unos días ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos después del beso.

Sakura suspiró.

-No exactamente. Pero ahora que lo pienso, sí tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo Sakura. Ya estaba ahí y no tenía otra opción más que enfrentar lo que había pasado entre ellos y superarlo. Y no lograría eso huyendo de él –Me gustaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre cómo trabajaremos el ensayo. Ya sé que falta tiempo, pero no quiero que lo hagamos a última hora – explicó Sakura, ya más calmada de su encuentro con Sasuke y de lo incómoda que se sentía al compartir espacio con el pelirrojo.

Gaara sonrió.

 _Ya quiero ver a Sasuke cuando se entere de esto,_ pensó él divertido.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué propones? – le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se puso nerviosa con su mirada, porque todo le recordaba al beso entre ellos.

 _Sakura, tranquilízate,_ se dijo la joven.

-¿Te parece que nos reunamos después de que salga del voluntariado el sábado? – Dijo Sakura, pero después frunció levemente el ceño –Espera ¿Ya has leído el libro, y has visto la película? – preguntó Sakura, ladeando la cabeza.

-He leído el libro, pero no he visto la película, ¿Por qué? – le dijo el joven.

Sakura sonrió.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar el ensayo tienes que ver la película. Yo la he visto tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta – se rió Sakura. Luego recordó que estaba frente al joven que había besado y se sonrojó levemente –Vamos a ver la película juntos, si te parece – propuso.

Gaara le sonrió.

-Contigo a mi lado, la película me resultará mucho más entretenida – le dijo a la joven, la cual se sonrojó con sus palabras.

 _No puedo tranquilizarme si él dice cosas como esas,_ chilló Sakura internamente. Entonces las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su cabeza:

 _No quiero que estés a solas_ _ _con él_. No sabes las intenciones que él tiene contigo._

La joven suspiró profundamente tratando de alejar todos sus pensamientos, pero se acordó de algo importante.

 _Shizune no estará en casa el sábado. Va a ir a visitar a su tía. Eso me deja a mí sola en la casa. Y él también estará solo en su apartamento, eso significa que estaremos completamente SOLOS_.

Sakura sintió que se desvanecería ahí mismo, toda la situación era demasiado para ella. Pero ya estaba con él y no podía huir ahora.

 _Maldito Sasuke, por su culpa estoy haciendo lo que él precisamente no quería que hiciera,_ pensó.

-De acuerdo – le dijo a Gaara, aparentando normalidad –Llegaré a tu casa después del voluntariado. Nos vemos el sábado – Sakura le sonrió, o al menos trató de hacerlo, y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Gaara con una sonrisa.

El plan para conquistar a la joven iniciaba oficialmente el sábado.

* * *

Sakura caminaba distraída por los pasillos del instituto.

Iría a casa de Gaara el sábado, y estarían complemente solos. Eso la ponía muy, muy nerviosa.

 _Debí decirle que nos reuniéramos en la biblioteca del instituto_ , pensó la joven.

Iba pensando en toda la situación con la vista enfocada en el suelo cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la persona que no quería ver hace unos minutos. Frunció el ceño.

-No estoy de humor, Sasuke. No hagas que te estrelle contra la pared para descargar toda mi frustración contigo, ¿Te queda claro? – le dijo.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Sólo me quería disculpar contigo por lo que hice antes. Lamento todo menos el beso en el cuello ¿Sabes lo bien que hueles, Sakura? Fue realmente imposible para mí resistirme ante eso – finalizó el chico con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero rápidamente recordó el asunto que más le preocupaba ahora: estaría el sábado con Gaara, A SOLAS.

-Olvídalo – le dijo la joven sombríamente –por cierto, por si aun estás interesado, iré a casa de Gaara el sábado – dijo Sakura, torturándose mentalmente por el hecho. Estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había palidecido frente a ella.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos a la frente.

-Por tu culpa acabé frente a Gaara y le dije que iniciáramos con la elaboración del ensayo. Por cierto, suerte con Karin, estoy segura de que está llorando de la felicidad al haber quedado contigo – dicho esto, la joven se dispuso a seguir con su camino, dejando a Sasuke petrificado.

 _Ellos iban a estar a solas el sábado,_ ¿Qué haría él ahora?

* * *

Gaara estaba viéndose en el espejo de su cuarto cuando el timbre sonó. Sonrió al saber que era ella la que se encontraba del otro lado.

Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a cortar la distancia con la mujer de sus sueños, pero antes de abrir le echó un vistazo a su apartamento: estaba impecable. Le había pedido a la señora de la limpieza que se encargara de él en la mañana, y sin duda su trabajo había sido eficiente.

Abrió la puerta y la miró a ella.

Sakura vestía un jogger pants verde olivo, una camiseta blanca cuello V y unos botines converse blancos, y llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila color gris.

-Hola – saludó Sakura, y a Gaara le extrañó un poco que ella no estuviera nerviosa por su cercanía. Estaba algo pálida y había algo en ella que le hacía sentir que no estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico, y ella le sonrió levemente.

-Sí… ¿Estás listo para ver la película? – le dijo ella.

-Claro, pasa – Gaara se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar a ella. Sakura entró y se volvió hacia Gaara.

-¿Dónde la veremos? – le preguntó al chico.

 _En mi cama_ , estuvo tentado de decirle, pero no se quería aprovechar de la situación, aunque parecía que ella ya podía compartir el mismo espacio con él.

-¿Te parece en la sala? – le dijo a la joven. Ella asintió.

Se dirigieron a la sala, y una vez todo listo, se sentaron a ver la película.

Sakura parecía concentrada viéndola, y él la miraba a ella de reojo sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando logró enfocarse en la película, oyó un sollozo. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Sakura y vio sus ojos jades llenos de lágrimas.

Se preocupó. Él nunca había visto llorar a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien? – le preguntó, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Sakura ya no pudo contener las lágrimas tras sus palabras.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte, y ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Gaara la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa.

La abrazó, y ella lo abrazó a él mientras lloraba. Gaara sintió que algo se removía en su interior. No sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

-Dime, por favor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le dijo, acariciando su largo cabello rosado.

Pero Sakura no fue capaz de hablar, y a Gaara se le partió el alma al verla así y no poder hacer nada.

Unos minutos después, Sakura logró decirle entre sollozos el motivo de su llanto.

-Katsumi murió ayer en la noche – le dijo, y lloró aun más.

Gaara lo comprendió todo.

Katsumi, la bonita niña que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la joven. Si él, que no había compartido mucho tiempo con ella le causaba tristeza el saber que había muerto, ¿Cómo estaría Sakura, la cual había compartido tantos momentos con la niña?

Gaara la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de manifestarle su apoyo, al tiempo que acariciaba y besaba su cabello para tratar de calmarla. Pero nada estaba funcionando. Sakura lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo del alma.

-Siento que me caigo a pedazos. Ya no puedo más – dijo la joven, llorando desconsolada.

Gaara se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero sabía que no podía preguntarle nada porque estaba demasiado afectada como para contestar alguna pregunta.

Dejó que se desahogara, pero no la soltó en ningún momento. Entendía que la muerte de Katsumi la había afectado, pero tenía la sensación de que ella no lloraba sólo por eso. Era como si se hubiera guardado el sufrimiento y ahora, con un hecho como la muerte de la niña, ya no lo pudo soportarlo. Eso explicaría sus últimas palabras.

Lloró al menos una hora y poco tiempo después, Gaara se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. El cansancio emocional que tenía había acabado con ella.

Gaara la recostó en el largo sofá de la sala y observó su rostro. Estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Con su dedo pulgar se encargó de limpiarlas y beso su frente con ternura, sintiendo una sensación extraña después de haberla visto llorar de ese modo.

Pensando que no estaría cómoda en el sofá, la cargó y la llevó a su cuarto. La depositó en su cama y le quitó los zapatos, para mayor comodidad.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a su cama y la observó dormir, al tiempo que pensaba qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella.

 _Es lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el árbol de Sakura ¿Recuerdas?, me dijiste que Sakura era una perfecta actriz, que nadie sabría que lo está pasando mal si ella no lo dijera._ Eso le había dicho Shikamaru hace algún tiempo.

Gaara no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto sufrimiento estaba ocultando Sakura tras su hermosa sonrisa?

La observaba dormir con mil preguntas en la cabeza, preguntas que probablemente se quedarían sin respuestas.

Estuvo ahí por ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabía. Cuando miró por la ventana de su cuarto se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Estaba reflexionando sobre el tiempo que había pasado observándola dormir cuando escuchó el timbre de su hogar. Se extrañó.

Se dirigió a la puerta un poco desorientado. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió.

Sasuke estaba frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El Uchiha había esperado fuera de la casa de Sakura a que ella llegara después de su encuentro con Gaara, pero había oscurecido y la joven no había llegado. El hecho le causó una mala espina con respecto a lo que había pasado entre los dos jóvenes, así que se encargó de hacer un par de llamadas para saber dónde quedaba la residencia del pelirrojo. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, viendo a Gaara, el cual parecía un poco desubicado.

-¿Dónde está? – le dijo a Gaara, y entró al apartamento sin pedir invitación. Echó un vistazo a la sala y, al no encontrar rastro de la joven, sólo una idea se le pasó por la mente.

Caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo, y se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Sakura acostada en la cama de espaldas a él.

Se volvió hacia Gaara, el cual había caminado tras de él, y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Por qué está en tu cama? ¿Qué le hiciste? – le dijo al pelirrojo, furioso al pensar lo que podía significar el hecho de que Sakura estuviera en su cama.

Gaara se deshizo del agarre de Sasuke.

-No seas estúpido. Si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros ella estaría sin ropa y yo estaría admirando su silueta desnuda – dijo Gaara, pasándose una mano por la cara –Vamos a la sala, tengo que contarte lo que pasó con ella – le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su habitación. Sasuke lo siguió, extrañado de que él le fuera a contar por su propia voluntad lo que había pasado en su casa.

Gaara se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y le indicó a Sasuke que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Por qué está dormida? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sasuke.

Gaara suspiró.

-Habíamos quedado de ver la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio acá. Vino a casa pero me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien con ella. Le pregunté si estaba bien y me dijo que sí. Pero cuando comenzamos a ver la película, la escuché sollozar. Le pregunté qué tenía y lloró aun más. La abracé para tratar de calmarla y entonces me dijo entre sollozos que Katsumi había muerto ayer en la noche – Gaara iba a continuar con el relato cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-¿Katsumi?, ¿la niña del voluntariado? – dijo Sasuke. Gaara se sorprendió.

-¿La conoces? – le dijo al pelinegro.

-No, pero Sakura me habló de ella – dijo Sasuke, comprendiendo todo de inmediato –Sakura quería mucho a esa niña, me había dicho que tenían muchas cosas en común. Ya lo entiendo, su muerte le afectó mucho – le dijo a Gaara, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Gaara asintió.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza – dijo el pelirrojo, y Sasuke lo miró, interrogante –Yo sé que la muerte de Katsumi le dolió, pero no parecía llorar sólo por eso. Tú no la viste, Sasuke. De verdad me preocupé al verla así. Lloró en mis brazos por una hora, sin parar. Traté de consolarla, pero cada vez que decía algo ella lloraba más. Fue… - Gaara se alborotó el cabello –Mientras lloraba me dijo que sentía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, que ya no podía más. Se durmió en mis brazos poco tiempo después de decirme eso. Por eso la llevé a mi cama – le dijo a Sasuke, y se le olvidó que era su rival por la joven. Solo quería entenderla y hacer algo para no verla así nunca más.

Pero Sasuke no tenía las respuestas que buscaba, porque estaba tan desconcertado como él.

-¿Tiene algún problema serio ahora? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo sabría de ser así – le dijo el joven, pensativo.

Ambos se hicieron la misma pregunta: ¿Qué estaba pasando en la vida de Sakura?

Se miraban sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? La joven estaba dormida, y algo les decía que, aunque estuviera despierta, ella no les diría lo que le pasaba.

Estaban en la sala cuando escucharon un sollozo que venía del cuarto de Gaara. Se miraron entre sí y se levantaron rápidamente en dirección al dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron pudieron observar que Sakura se movía en la cama, mientras sollozaba.

-Papá, no me dejes, por favor – lograron escuchar ambos jóvenes. Sakura estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Gaara se volvió hacia Sasuke y vio como éste miraba con pesar a Sakura.

-Hay que despertarla – dijo el pelinegro, caminando hacia la cama.

-Sakura, despierta. Estas teniendo una pesadilla. Despierta – le decía Sasuke a la joven, tomándola de los hombros para hacer que reaccionara.

La pelirrosa gritó y se levantó abruptamente de la cama, mirando desorientada a su alrededor.

Cuando miró a Sasuke a su lado, lo abrazó por el cuello y lloró en su hombro.

Sasuke la abrazó y entendió lo dicho por Gaara: Él tampoco había visto llorar así a Sakura. Sí la había visto llorar antes, pero no como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Algo se removió en su interior al verla así. Acarició su largo cabello y su espalda, con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara, pero no estaba funcionando, y Sasuke nunca se había sentido así, impotente, al verla llorar sin poder hacer nada.

Minutos después, su llanto fue menguando. Lo soltó y se secó las lágrimas. Ambos la vieron suspirar antes de que les hablara.

-Necesito ir a casa de mi tía – les dijo, y se levantó de la cama, tomó sus zapatos y salió del cuarto. Ambos se miraron, un poco sorprendidos por el comportamiento de la joven.

La siguieron a la sala, y vieron que ella estaba sacando de su mochila las llaves de su auto. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-No, no vas a conducir así – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Sakura los miró con los ojos llorosos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa, no puedes conducir así – le dijo a la joven. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nadie en casa, Shizune está en casa de su tía – dijo.

Gaara se preguntó tres cosas en ese momento: ¿Por qué en la pesadilla Sakura había pedido a su padre que no la dejara? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Y dónde estaba la mamá de Sakura? Ella no la había mencionado, sólo mencionó el nombre de una mujer, Shizune.

Sasuke, ajeno a los pensamientos del pelirrojo, le contestó a la joven.

-Te llevaré a mi casa entonces. No voy a dejarte sola – le dijo a la joven.

Sakura sollozó.

-Déjalo, Sasuke. Necesito ir a casa de mi tía – una vez dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento, dispuesta a salir.

Sasuke se preguntaba por qué insistía tanto en ir a casa de Tsunade, pero sin duda no dejaría que condujera así como estaba. La tomó del brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

-Yo te llevaré, tengo el auto afuera – le dijo a la joven, y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Y el mío? – preguntó Sakura.

Gaara salió del cuestionamiento mental en el que estaba sumergido e intervino en la situación.

-Dame las llaves, yo los seguiré a casa de tu tía y dejaré tu auto ahí – dijo el pelirrojo.

Sakura los miró a ambos y, sin ánimos de pelear con ninguno, hizo lo pedido por ellos.

Dio sus llaves a Gaara y se dejó guiar por Sasuke.

-¿No vas a ponerte los zapatos? – le dijo el pelinegro a la joven antes de salir del apartamento, mirando los pies descalzos de ella.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Créeme, eso es lo menos importante ahora – le dijo, y salió del apartamento. Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada. Salieron del edificio. Sasuke guió a Sakura a su auto mientras le indicaba a Gaara cuál era el auto de ella.

Sasuke iba conduciendo, con mil preguntas en la mente. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando ella le dijo.

-No hagas preguntas. No soy capaz de contestar ninguna ahora – la vio suspirar profundamente, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Gaara seguía a Sasuke con el recuerdo de lo vivido en su mente. Tenía muchas preguntas, y necesitaba respuestas. Por ahora, la única persona que podía saber algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba era Sasuke. En este momento, estaban en una especie de tregua entre ellos, ya que los unía la misma preocupación por la joven. Estaba seguro que Sasuke estaba tan desconcertado como él con toda la situación, pero sin duda el pelinegro debía tener conocimiento sobre la vida familiar de Sakura, y varias de las respuestas que necesitaba partían de ese aspecto.

Llegaron a la casa de Tsunade. Ambos autos entraron a la residencia de la directora del instituto y se detuvieron frente a la casa. Sakura salió rápidamente del auto de Sasuke, el pelinegro la siguió y Gaara también lo hizo.

Sakura tocó el timbre de la casa con insistencia, hasta que escuchó la voz de su tía detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios suce…? – estaba por decir Tsunade, con cara de pocos amigos después de que alguien tocara a su puerta a altas horas de la noche, pero cayó cuando Sakura la abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

Miró a ambos jóvenes, buscando una respuesta.

-Lloró una hora sin parar, se durmió en mis brazos y luego tuvo pesadillas – explicó rápidamente Gaara.

-¿Saben qué era lo que soñaba? – le preguntó a los jóvenes, temiendo la respuesta.

-Soñaba con Kakashi – le dijo Sasuke, mirando con pesar a la joven en brazos de la rubia.

Tsunade suspiró. Cuando Sakura tenía una crisis solía soñar con su padre.

-Entiendo. Ya pueden irse, yo cuidaré de ella – les dijo la mujer, y ambos jóvenes se miraron y pensaron lo mismo: _No voy a dejarla así ahora._

La mujer dedujo los pensamientos de ambos y se sorprendió. Lo entendía de Sasuke, que había crecido al lado de la joven y la quería, pero ¿Gaara? Se miraba realmente preocupado por Sakura, lo cual le hacía suponer que el pelirrojo tenía sentimientos por su sobrina.

-Sakura no se va a calmar ahora. Hicieron bien al traerla conmigo, pero no conseguirán nada quedándose con ella. Necesita tiempo y espacio – les dijo Tsunade a los dos jóvenes, y estos se miraron sin tener más opciones.

-Llámame si algo pasa con ella – le dijo Sasuke a la mujer, resignado.

Tsunade asintió y guió a Sakura al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Gaara y Sasuke miraron la puerta cerrada y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, desconcertados por todo lo ocurrido.

Gaara se dirigía al portón de la casa, a la espera de abordar un taxi cuando Sasuke lo llamó.

-Entra – le señaló su auto con la cabeza –Te llevaré a tu apartamento.

Gaara se sorprendió, pero hizo lo pedido por el pelinegro. Sin duda esa era una buena oportunidad para sacarle a Sasuke las respuestas que necesitaba.

Sasuke iba conduciendo cuando Gaara comenzó con la primera pregunta.

-¿El papá de Sakura está muerto? – le preguntó al pelinegro. Este negó con la cabeza –Entonces, ¿Por qué Sakura le pedía que no la dejara? – le dijo, confundido.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Su papá dejó a su mamá y a ella cuando Sakura acababa de cumplir 9 años – le dijo Sasuke. Gaara se sorprendió. Jamás habría pensado que algo así había pasado.

-¿Y su mamá? Sakura no la mencionó cuando habló de ir a su casa – siguió preguntando Gaara.

-Mebuki no pasa tiempo en casa. Estoy seguro que Sakura no la ve más de 5 veces al año – le dijo Sasuke, pensativo.

Hasta ese momento, cuando contestaba las preguntas del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que la vida de Sakura podía ser difícil al no tener a sus padres a su lado. No lo había reflexionado de ese modo porque él había tenido a sus papás con él. Era cierto que se encontraban ocupados con las responsabilidades que acarreaba administrar una corporación, pero él los miraba todos los días y, con Hana a su lado, no se sentía solo. ¿Pero Sakura? ¿Cómo se podía sentir ella?

A Sasuke le pareció que de repente no sabía nada sobre Sakura y Gaara, él se dio cuenta que la joven ocultaba al mundo una cara que sólo ella conocía.

* * *

¡Yo!

Bellas criaturas de la creación, esta es la última actualización de abril. Quizá les parezca un capítulo de relleno, pero contiene una parte importante de la trama y de lo que pasa en la vida de Sakura. Así que aunque no hubieron momentos claros SasuSaku o GaaSaku el capítulo tiene una función en esta historia.

Otra cosita que quiero adelantar es que el capítulo siguiente va a dar un giro muy interesante a la historia, no sólo porque presenta a un nuevo protagonista, sino por un pequeño detalle que quizá pillen y les haga eco. Ese detalle es clave en la continuación de la historia. Pero ya no adelanto más. Lo verán en unos días ;)

Saludos a las personas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo pasado: **Adrit126, DULCECITO311, SabakuNoSakura, MiseryKing y a una personita que no deja su nombre pero que le ha gustado la historia.**

Espero sus comentarios. Me llena de alegría el que compartan su opinión sobre la historia conmigo.

Hasta Mayo!


	9. Primer Beso y un Rival Indirecto

Primer Beso y un Rival Indirecto

* * *

Tsunade miraba la expresión tranquila de Sakura mientras dormía. Había logrado tranquilizarla al darle un sedante. De otra manera nada habría funcionado para calmarla.

La mujer suspiró. Las crisis de Sakura se estaban manifestando con más frecuencia de la que ella habría querido. Tenía que darle su apoyo a la joven, lo necesitaba. Pensó en la pesadilla que ella había tenido, y en la falta que debía hacerle el no tener a sus padres a su lado. Kakashi no se había acercado a ella desde que las dejó, hace 7 años, y su hermana no le dedicaba a Sakura el tiempo que ella necesitaba para sentirse querida.

Era difícil para ella verla sufrir de esa manera, sin poder hacer mucho más para ayudarla que quedarse a su lado. Sakura era como una hija para ella, miraba en la joven a la hija que nunca tuvo. El mundo solía ser injusto: ella habría dado todo por tener una hija como Sakura y su hermana, que tenía la fortuna de tener como hija a una joven como ella, ni siquiera mostraba interés por la niña, sólo cuando peleaban porque ella insistía en que debía hacerse cargo del Imperio Senju, sin tomar en cuenta el sueño de Sakura, que era convertirse en médico, como ella.

Sabía que la joven llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Después de tantos años viviendo una vida en la que se había enfocado en ser un intento de niña perfecta para ganar la aceptación y el cariño de su madre, el peso que llevaba por ese hecho estaba acabando con ella lentamente. Y le daba miedo que la joven hiciera una locura como ya lo había intentado antes para escapar de ese infierno en el que estaba, en el que ella se había metido debido a la inocencia con la que había actuado cuando era una niña, y como seguía actuando ahora, sin poder liberarse de las cadenas que le suponían las expectativas que todos tenían en ella.

Pero de algo estaba segura Tsunade: siempre la apoyaría, sin importar lo que dijera Mebuki. Después de todo lo que había pasado Sakura, merecía hacer realidad cada uno de sus sueños.

* * *

El lunes, Sasuke miraba fijamente el asiento vacío que debía ser ocupado por Sakura. No había tenido noticias de ella desde el sábado, porque Tsunade no le había llamado para decirle algo sobre la joven, y porque él pensó que debía darle su espacio después de lo ocurrido.

Pero simplemente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, y la preocupación por Sakura aumentaba a cada minuto al no tener ni idea de cómo estaba. Solo quería que el reloj avanzara más rápido para poder salir del instituto e ir en busca de ella.

No habló con nadie en el receso. No quería saber nada que no fuera sobre Sakura ahora. Escuchó vagamente la plática que mantenían sus amigos, preguntándose al igual que él el motivo de la ausencia de la joven pelirrosa. Con la única diferencia de que él sí conocía el motivo por el que probablemente no había aparecido por el instituto.

-Sasuke – la voz de Gaara llegó claramente a sus oídos, y supo el motivo por el cual el pelirrojo lo estaba buscando.

Los demás se encontraban sorprendidos porque Gaara estaba buscando a Sasuke, y se sorprendieron aun más cuando Sasuke se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y le hizo a Gaara una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

-No tenía idea de que Sasuke se llevara bien con el que ahora es su principal rival por Sakura – dijo Neji a los demás, mirando a los dos jóvenes alejarse.

Ino se sintió inquieta por lo que estaba pasando. Primero, Sakura no llegaba al instituto, lo cual era serio porque ella no faltaba al menos que estuviera verdaderamente enferma, y por el semblante de Sasuke y el de Gaara, algo le decía que Sakura había tenido otra crisis. Pero entonces se preguntó: ¿Cómo es que ellos lo sabían?

* * *

Llegando a un lugar alejado de los demás, Sasuke se volvió hacia Gaara.

-No sé nada de ella – le dijo al pelirrojo, suponiendo el por qué de que lo haya buscado.

Gaara se alborotó el pelo.

-¿Aun no tienes una idea de lo que pasó con ella el sábado? No puedo sacarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de haberla visto llorar como lo hizo – le dijo a Sasuke, la preocupación siendo evidente en su rostro.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Lo he pensado desde ese momento, pero no hay nada que yo haya notado en ella para explicar el motivo de su comportamiento. Es desconcertante. Nunca la había visto así – dijo, olvidándose de su repudio hacia Gaara. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Sakura como para ponerse a pensar ahora en su rivalidad por la joven. Además, él había estado al lado de la pelirrosa cuando todo pasó, así que estaba en la misma situación que él: tratando de comprender lo que había pasado con ella.

Gaara lo miró brevemente y dio media vuelta. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

De espaldas a él, Gaara le contestó.

-¿A dónde más? Voy a hablar con Tsunade – le dijo, comenzando a caminar. Y Sasuke se abofeteó mentalmente al no pensar en preguntarle directamente a la directora por Sakura.

Siguiendo a Gaara, ambos se encaminaron al despacio de la mujer.

* * *

Tsunade miraba fijamente a los dos jóvenes frente a ella. No era necesario preguntar qué hacían ahí. El semblante de ambos le hacía ver la evidente preocupación que sentían por lo ocurrido con Sakura el sábado.

-Está mejor ahora, así que no es necesario que se preocupen por ella – les dijo la mujer.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no vino a clases? – le dijo Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Me pidió permiso para ir al entierro de Katsumi – comenzó a decir Tsunade, pero Gaara la interrumpió.

-¿No cree que fue una mala idea? La muerte de Katsumi fue el origen de lo que pasó con ella el sábado – dijo.

-Lo sé. Pero aunque me negara Sakura habría ido de todos modos – dijo la mujer, y el pelinegro lo entendió. Era perfectamente consciente de lo obstinada que podía ser Sakura cuando quería hacer algo.

-¿Nos puedes decir qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con ella el sábado? Por más que lo pienso no logro entenderlo – le dijo Sasuke a la rubia, y Gaara se volvió hacia ella, esperando una respuesta a su mayor preocupación.

Tsunade miró a ambos jóvenes, los cuales esperaban una respuesta a la pregunta que debieron hacerse cuando miraron a Sakura como nunca la habían visto.

Dijo la verdad, a medias.

-Sabes que Sakura es muy sensible, Sasuke. Es obvio que la muerte de la niña le afectó. Además, ese día se cumplían 7 años desde la última vez que vio a su padre. Supongo que por eso tuvo una pesadilla con él – dijo la mujer, y Sasuke se sorprendió. Sabía que Kakashi se había ido poco después del cumpleaños de ella, pero no recordaba el día. Tsunade siguió hablando –Sakura no me ha dicho nada, pero algo me dice que ella tiene miedo de que las personas que quiere se vayan de su lado, como lo hizo su padre. Así que al perder a la niña, a la cual quería mucho, le hizo revivir lo que había vivido con sus padres – dijo finalmente la rubia, y ambos jóvenes reflexionaron sus palabras.

Sasuke encontró verdad en lo dicho por Tsunade, pero aun así seguía con la incertidumbre por lo ocurrido con Sakura. Él la conocía, sabía que era muy sensible, pero como le dijo Gaara ese día, ella no parecía llorar sólo por eso. Cuando se acercaba la fecha en la que Kakashi se había ido, ciertamente su estado de ánimo decaía, pero nunca la había visto llorar por el hecho. Había algo en toda la situación que no terminaba de encajar, pero no sabía cómo averiguarlo. Estaba seguro de que Sakura no le diría nada, no era del tipo de persona que exteriorizaba sus pensamientos y tristezas. Era expresiva y sensible, de eso estaba claro, pero nunca dejaba ver claramente lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que algo la afectaba. Después de 12 años de haber estado a su lado, Sasuke sentía que había mucho sobre Sakura que él no conocía, y el hecho lo dejaba con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Gaara, por su parte, reflexionaba las palabras dichas por la directora. Jamás habría pensado que Sakura había enfrentado una situación tan dura como el abandono de su padre. Ciertamente él tenía una relación pésima con el suyo, pero no lo había dejado. Aún. Se sentía estúpido al haber creído que la vida de Sakura era perfecta sólo por ser quien era: la chica más hermosa, inteligente y popular del instituto, además de la heredera del Imperio por excelencia del país. Recordó las palabras de Shikamaru:

 _La vida de Sakura ha sido difícil. El peso de la corona que lleva no es fácil de soportar._

Sintió que se había enamorado de un espejismo. Pero aun así, él estaba interesado en descubrir lo que había detrás de la sonrisa de Sakura. Aunque se había equivocado con las impresiones que tenía de ella, estaba seguro que la joven era digna del amor que le tenía. Solo que ahora estaba confundido al descubrir una parte de su vida que estaba seguro también era desconocida para los demás. Incluso Sasuke, que había vivido a su lado desde que eran niños, no estaba enterado de los detalles que Tsunade les había revelado.

Ella era un misterio, tanto para él, como para Sasuke, como había podido notar. Pensó entonces que el reto que se hicieron el primer día de clases por la joven iba a cambiar lo que creían sobre ella.

* * *

Sakura estaba en el parque principal de Konoha. Vestía enteramente de negro: un mono de tirantes a medio muslo y unas sandalias anudadas al tobillo. Su tía no le había dado permiso para ir al entierro de Katsumi, pero ella necesitaba estar ahí. Su muerte le dolía, para ella era como una hermana menor, la hermana que nunca tuvo. Por eso había faltado al instituto, para ir al entierro de la niña, y por eso ahora estaba ahí, en uno de los columpios del parque, viendo a los niños jugar, recordando su propia infancia y torturándose al pensar que Katsumi ya no volvería a iluminar el mundo con su sonrisa.

-No conocía este lado rebelde de ti, ¿Por qué no estás en el instituto? – la voz de Itachi llegó a Sakura, la cual pudo observarlo al lado izquierdo de ella, impecable como siempre: vestía una camisa de botones al frente manga ¾ blanca, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras sin calcetines.

-El instituto necesita descansar de mi belleza al menos por un día – le dijo con una sonrisa. Pero aun con su sonrisa, Itachi sintió que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo a la joven, sentándose en el columpio a su lado.

Sakura llevó su mirada al cielo.

-No. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Falté al instituto precisamente para evitarlo – le dijo, sin mirarlo. Itachi quería saber qué le pasaba, pero no consideró conveniente insistir con el tema.

-¿Quieres un helado? – le dijo Itachi, y Sakura sonrió. Cuando era niña, Itachi solía comprarle helado cuando la miraba decaída, lo cual pasaba a menudo, dicho sea de paso. Las discusiones entre sus padres iniciaron cuando ella era muy pequeña, y curiosamente Itachi siempre la había animado comprándole un helado sin hacer preguntas, sin que ella dijera que se sentía mal. Era bonito saber que eso no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

-Sí – le sonrió Sakura al joven. Éste también sonrió y se levantó del columpio, ofreciéndole su mano.

Caminaron por el parque en silencio mientras comían su helado: ambos de chocolate. Poco después, al acabar con el postre, Sakura se volvió hacia Itachi.

-Ita-kun, ¿Ya sabes en que te especializaras cuando termines la carrera? – le dijo Sakura, esperando curiosa por su respuesta.

-Sí. Quiero hacer mi especialidad en psiquiatría – le dijo el joven viéndola fijamente.

Sakura se detuvo al lado de él y él se giró hacia ella quedando frente a la joven.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó Sakura con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí – le dijo Itachi –Y eres la primera en saberlo – le sonrió el joven.

Sin previo aviso, Sakura se lanzó a abrazarlo, enredando sus piernas en la cadera de él.

Itachi trastabilló un poco por la impresión, pero luego sonrió y abrazó a la joven en sus brazos.

-Itachi, ¡Es increíble! Es la especialización perfecta para ti, estoy segura que serás un gran psiquiatra. Así podrás atenderme a mí y ayudarme a entender el caos que es mi mente – le dijo Sakura riendo, emocionada por la elección del mayor de los Uchiha. Itachi aún no entendía muy bien la emoción de la joven, pero no se quejaba mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Sakura bajó la mirada por la espalda de Itachi y, cuando vio sus piernas entorno a la cadera del joven se sonrojó, como si por fin se diera cuenta de que se había colgado a él sin previo aviso. Deshizo el abrazo e Itachi la bajó poco a poco, hasta que estuvo de pie. Pero no retiró sus manos de su cadera. Sakura lo miró sonrojada.

-Lo siento – murmuró ella, apenada por su arrebato.

-Sigues siendo tan impulsiva como siempre – dijo el joven, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Sakura le sonrió tímidamente. Se dio cuenta de las manos de Itachi en su cadera y se sonrojó, preguntándose por qué aun no las había quitado. Iba a decirle eso al hombre frente a ella cuando una voz se lo impidió.

-¿Itachi? ¿Sakura? – los dos giraron el rostro en dirección al sonido de la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a la persona que los había llamado.

-¿Sasori? – dijeron Sakura e Itachi a la vez. Luego se miraron entre sí, confundidos – ¿Lo conoces? – se preguntaron simultáneamente. Sakura asintió.

-Tomó clases de piano conmigo hace unos años. Y tú, ¿Cómo lo conoces? – le dijo Sakura al pelinegro.

-Es uno de mis amigos en la universidad – le dijo el joven.

Sasori se vio ignorado por los dos jóvenes frente a él así que se dispuso a hablar.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Sakura – la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió –Siempre supe que te convertirías en una linda flor cuando llegaras a la adolescencia. Pero debo decir que mis suposiciones se quedaron cortas. Estas hermosa, una obra de arte digna de mi atención – le dijo el pelirrojo a Sakura, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Itachi miró a Sasori con el ceño fruncido. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para leer sus palabras entre líneas. Definitivamente debía alejar a Sakura de él.

Pero para mala suerte del Uchiha, Sasori tenía toda su atención enfocada en la joven.

-¿Estás libre ahora? Quiero invitarte a salir, _bella donna_ – le dijo el pelirrojo a la joven. Justamente cuando él pensaba intervenir, Sakura lo tomó de la mano.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Estoy con Itachi ahora – le dijo Sakura e Itachi la miró sonriendo.

 _Inteligente como siempre, Sakura._ Pensó el joven.

Sasori se volvió sorprendido hacia Itachi.

-¿Es tu novia? – le dijo al pelinegro. Este asintió. Sasori sonrió –Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Uchiha. Es imposible que hayas dejado tu etiqueta de playboy tan rápido – dijo.

Sakura se volvió rápidamente a Itachi. _¿Playboy?_

Itachi sonrió.

-Acabo de pedirle que sea mi novia. Así que sí, me deshice de la etiqueta justamente ahora – le dijo al pelirrojo.

Sasori no se estaba creyendo el cuento. Todo le parecía un teatro para que él desistiera de acercarse a la joven. Sonrió. Si Sakura seguía siendo como él la había conocido, solo había una forma de confirmar las palabras de ambos chicos.

-Bésala – dijo Sasori, haciendo que Sakura se volviera hacia él, sorprendida por sus palabras. Itachi, sin embargo, sonrió ante la petición. Sasori no iba a dejar en paz a Sakura hasta estar seguro de la veracidad de su relación con ella.

Viendo momentáneamente sus manos unidas, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la acercó a él hasta que quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia. Sakura se sorprendió pero Itachi no soltó su agarre entorno a su cintura. Entonces, cortó la poca distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se posaron en los de ella e iniciaron un suave movimiento. La besaba de una manera tan tierna que Sakura se dejó, inconscientemente, llevar por los labios del hombre en los suyos. Itachi acariciaba lentamente su cintura con sus manos mientras la besaba, y Sakura se sintió extrañamente segura en sus brazos.

Sasori estaba sorprendido. Él conocía a Itachi, y nunca lo había visto tratar a una mujer con la delicadeza con la que trataba a Sakura.

 _Ver para creer_ , pensó el pelirrojo.

Itachi se separó de la joven pero mantuvo la cercanía. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando lo miró, él le sonrió. Unió su frente a la de ella y la volvió a besar. Una, dos veces. Esta vez eran besos cortos, pero con más ansias que cuando la besó la primera vez: era como si estuviera saboreando sus labios, como si hubiera esperado por ese momento mucho tiempo.

Con dificultad, se separó finalmente de ella. Le dio media vuelta y la abrazó por detrás, posando su mentón en el hombro de ella. Sakura se sonrojó al ver a Sasori y al ser realmente consciente de lo que había pasado entre Itachi y ella.

 _Ese, ese había sido su primer beso._

Itachi, con su mentón en el hombro de Sakura, sonrió a Sasori.

-Oficialmente, eres la primera persona que sabe de nuestra relación. Considérate afortunado – le dijo al pelirrojo.

Sasori lo miró con molestia.

-Debo admitir que tienes un excelente gusto – miró a Sakura significativamente, e Itachi besó el hombro de la joven, dándole a entender a Sasori que no mirara asi a su "novia" Sakura se quedó sin palabras, pensando que quizá habría sido mejor decirle a Sasori que aceptaba salir con él en lugar de haber inventado que Itachi era su novio para deshacerse del chico.

 _¿Por qué, Kami? ¿Por qué dejas que me meta en situaciones incómodas?_ Pensaba la joven, sonrojada de la vergüenza. No podría ver a Itachi a los ojos ahora. Agradecía que él la estuviera abrazando por detrás, porque no podía ver su expresión.

-Hmp – musitó Itachi, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sasori sonrió.

-Quien diría que, en mi visita a Konoha, iba a descubrir que el Casanova por excelencia de la universidad tenía una novia demasiado hermosa, a decir verdad. Créeme, serás noticia este verano en la facultad. Las mujeres en tu lista de conquistas no estarán muy felices con la noticia – dijo el pelirrojo.

Sakura miró a Sasori, confundida. ¿Itachi, un Casanova? Ella no lo miraba de ese modo. Al menos no era así con ella. Pero, ¿Qué sabía ella de su actitud en la universidad? Estaba debatiendo sobre eso mentalmente cuando escuchó la risa de Itachi en su oído. Involuntariamente, se encogió en sus brazos. El joven se dio cuenta del gesto y sonrió, radiante.

-Bueno, encontré a la persona que me hizo sentar cabeza – dicho esto, besó el cuello de Sakura con una sonrisa, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara aun más –Tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos luego – se despidió Itachi de Sasori, tomando a Sakura de la mano para retirarse del lugar, sin imaginar que el momento vivido había sido captado por una cámara.

Sasori miró a la pareja alejarse aun sorprendido. No imaginó que viviría para ver a Itachi saliendo seriamente con una chica, y sobre todo con una chica como Sakura. Hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero diferente de las mujeres con las que había visto al Uchiha. Ella era… demasiado inocente para él. Sasori lo reflexionó: quizá era eso lo que le gustaba de ella.

* * *

Sakura miraba sus manos unidas, pensando en lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Se sentía confundida, y no era para menos. Todo comenzó con una pequeña mentira, y había acabado en un beso con Itachi. Era raro. Él era como un hermano mayor para ella, pero se cuestionó su reacción cuando la besó. Inconscientemente ella había cedido ante él, ante el roce de sus labios. La confusión sobre el hecho le dio paso a la vergüenza, cuando llegaron al auto de Itachi, un Volvo XC90 2020 color negro, y él le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Estaría en un espacio cerrado con él y no podría huir de su mirada, como lo había hecho con Gaara.

Cuando Itachi entró en su auto, miró que Sakura cubría su cara con las manos. Sonrió.

 _Está muerta de la vergüenza_ , pensó el joven. Decidió darle tiempo para superar lo vivido, así que no le dijo nada. Por el momento.

Pensó en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Estaba complacido por lo que había pasado entre ellos. El beso fue suave, tímido e inocente por parte de ella. Itachi sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Estaba seguro que los labios de Sakura eran vírgenes hasta que él la había besado. Eso sólo hacía que el momento vivido fuera más especial para él.

Llevó su mirada a ella y sonrió cuando notó que, aunque ya se había quitado las manos de la cara, evitaba mirarlo y estaba sonrojada.

 _Ella es tan adorable_ , pensó el Uchiha.

Posó su mano en la cara interna del muslo de la joven, y ella llevó su mirada a él, sorprendida.

-Me estas preocupando, Sakura. Si sigues así tendré que besarte de nuevo, así que cambia esa expresión de tu cara – le dijo Itachi y Sakura se sonrojó.

-¡Itachi! – chilló Sakura, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

El Uchiha rió.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra disculparte – le dijo, y Sakura se sorprendió, porque eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Si ella no hubiera mentido al decir que era novia de Itachi, él no se habría visto en la necesidad de besarla para cubrir su fachada –Si lo haces, sí me veré en la obligación de besarte – le dijo a la joven, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sakura se puso nerviosa. Por lo ocurrido entre ellos, por su sonrisa y por su mano en su pierna.

Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y el Uchiha detuvo su auto. Miró su mano en la pierna de Sakura y la acarició, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Sonrió ante un pensamiento que no compartió con la joven y la retiró, porque sentía una creciente necesidad de recorrer con su mano la pierna de ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – le dijo Itachi, después de un momento de silencio.

Sakura no quería ir a su casa, pero tampoco era saludable para su mente estar cerca de Itachi ahora.

-Sí – le dijo, sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Después de unos minutos, el auto de Itachi estaba entrando en la residencia de Sakura.

Una vez frente a la casa, Sakura se bajó del auto e Itachi también lo hizo. La pelirrosa quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta del copiloto, aun nerviosa por lo ocurrido entre ellos, y el joven se colocó frente a ella.

Él le sonrió.

-Eres un encanto cuando estás nerviosa, ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo el joven, y Sakura se sonrojó. Itachi rio al ver su reacción –Ven aquí – le dijo, tomándola de la cintura para abrazarla. Sakura se sorprendió, sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro y correspondió al abrazo de Itachi.

-De verdad lamento haber mentido sobre nuestra relación. Si no lo hubiera hecho nada habría pasado entre… - Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque Itachi había apresado su cuello con sus labios. Se sorprendió, se sonrojó y se preocupó. Tenía miedo de que le quedara una marca en el cuello por la forma en la que Itachi lo besó. Él mordió suavemente su cuello y ella se zafó de su abrazo.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – le dijo Sakura tocando con su mano el lugar donde el Uchiha le había besado y mordido, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Éste la observó, divertido.

-Te dije que te besaría si te disculpabas – le dijo, y se encogió de hombros –Cumplo con mi palabra – terminó el chico, mirándola intensamente.

Sakura se puso nerviosa ante su mirada. El recuerdo de lo vivido no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Lo mejor era poner distancia entre los dos ahora. Ya. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, no pudo evitar la pregunta que salió de sus labios.

-¿No crees que es raro lo que pasó entre nosotros? – le preguntó Sakura, con la esperanza de no ser la única confundida por toda la situación.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, para mí no. Suelo besar a mujeres hermosas, y esta vez no fue la excepción – le dijo y Sakura lo miró, incrédula ante sus palabras. Itachi rió al ver su expresión -Por cierto, hueles de maravilla – finalizó el hombre, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sakura lo miró sin saber cómo interpretar sus palabras. Su actitud la confundía, no sabía qué pensar ahora. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer cada vez que la actitud de un hombre la hacía sentir incómoda…

Subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la puerta de su hogar y entró rápidamente. Itachi la observó alejarse de él con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras de su casa y, una vez en su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba más confundida que avergonzada, y ese hecho la confundía más.

Itachi sí la había besado de verdad. Esta vez no había sido un roce como lo fue con Gaara. Él de verdad la había besado. Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, ella no se sentía tan avergonzada como sí se había sentido después de lo ocurrido con Gaara. Se sentía diferente. Cuando Itachi la besó, había provocado en ella sensaciones que no había experimentado antes.

 _Quizá sea porque sí se trataba de mi primer beso_ , pensó la joven. Sin embargo, un recuerdo de su pasado llegó a ella y la hizo reflexionar más sobre lo ocurrido.

Itachi había sido su primer amor cuando era una niña. En aquel tiempo, y aun en estos días, sentía una profunda admiración por el mayor de los Uchiha. El joven siempre se había portado bien con ella: era atento y amable, y ella, con la inocencia de esos días, soñaba con casarse algún día con un hombre como él. Con el paso del tiempo, el sentimiento no menguó, pero Sakura supo que nada pasaría entre ellos. Las cosas cambiaron cuando él entró a la universidad y ella fue un poco consciente de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella, y comenzó a sentir algo por el menor de los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke se había quedado a su lado y le hacía ver, a su manera, que la quería. Y ella pensó que todo lo que había sentido por el Uchiha mayor no estaba bien fundamentado. Eran simplemente las ilusiones de una niña. Una niña en la que Itachi no se fijaría.

Jamás habría imaginado que, unos años después, su primer beso iba a ser con su amor platónico de la infancia.

Volvió al presente al pensar nuevamente en lo ocurrido, y en el comportamiento de Itachi con toda la situación. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia para comparar, pero había algo en la forma en la que Itachi la besó que le hacía sentir que él sí había disfrutado de los besos, como si fuera algo que quisiera hacer aun cuando no se vieran en una situación como esa, cuando tuvieron que besarse para que Sasori les creyera y la dejara en paz a ella.

Todo, todo confundía a Sakura. Y nunca se había arrepentido tanto de mentir como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

* * *

Itachi iba manejando su auto con una sonrisa en el rostro. El recuerdo de lo vivido con la joven aun estaba en su mente, y tuvo que reconocer que nunca se había sentido tan bien después de haber besado a una mujer como lo estaba ahora, al robarle su primer beso a Sakura.

Lo cierto es que él jamás había visto a Sakura como una hermana menor, ni cuando eran niños ni ahora. Cuando ella creció él la miró como una mujer. Una mujer que le encantaba. Sin embargo, había hecho todos sus sentimientos a un lado porque sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran niños.

Solo por eso no se había acercado a ella con intenciones de conquistarla, lo cual habría sido fácil para él tomando en cuenta su actitud innata de Casanova. Estaba seguro que Sakura se había sorprendido de ese hecho cuando Sasori se lo dijo delante de ella.

Pero era la verdad. Estando en la universidad y siendo un adolescente, se había aprovechado de su físico, su encanto natural y apellido para tener a las chicas que quisiera. Había disfrutado de ello todos esos años, y nunca se había planteado tener nada serio con nadie hasta que se vio pensando y comprando con anticipación el regalo de cumpleaños de Sakura. Eso lo hizo reflexionar: Él no tenía ese tipo de detalles con nadie. Y luego, cuando estuvo en casa y vio la hermosa sonrisa de ella cuando lo abrazó el día de su regreso a Konoha, le hizo sentir que algo en él había cambiado. Supo entonces que lo que sentía por ella no era simplemente una atracción física. En ese momento su corazón le hizo ver que él siempre la había querido, desde el primer momento en que la vio, cuando llevó a Sasuke al parque y una tierna niña de cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos jades que brillaban con un matiz de inocencia y ternura, matiz que aún conservaba su mirada, lograron atraparlo cuando era un preadolescente.

Las palabras que le había dicho a Sasori eran las más sinceras que había dicho en mucho tiempo:

 _Bueno, encontré a la persona que me hizo sentar cabeza._

Sin duda alguna, por la joven habría dejado su vida de Casanova para estar en serio con ella. Sabía que Sakura no era como las demás mujeres con las que había estado antes. Ella era especial para él: la conocía desde que era una niña, y la había visto crecer hasta convertirse en una hermosa adolescente. Era inteligente, amable, bondadosa, sensible, divertida, sumamente tierna y dueña de una inocencia que sin duda le atraía. Era ella la mujer de la que, sin saber cómo, se había enamorado.

Tuvo más de lo que había esperado de ella al poder besarla, al poder probar sus labios como lo hizo, cuando la besó con la ternura que no había manifestado con nadie. Había podido acariciar su pierna, saborear su cuello y sentir el suave y agradable olor que desprendía su cuerpo, el cual lo había cautivado tanto que estuvo a punto de cometer una locura por ella. Sin duda se sorprendía de lo bien que había podido contenerse teniéndola tan cerca.

Itachi suspiró. El único inconveniente de ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke era el negarse a tener una oportunidad al lado de Sakura.

* * *

...

¿A poco creían que el primer beso de Sakura sería con uno de los rivales declarados por ella?

¡El ItaSaku es vida señores! Y no me habría perdonado al dejar a Itachi sin protagonismo en mi primer long fic. El título del capítulo revela su papel en esta historia :)

Debo decir que es uno de los capítulos que más me ha emocionado al escribir. No sólo por el ItaSaku, sino por la intro, donde dejo algo de la vida de Sakura. Y espero que alguien note el pequeño detalle en este capítulo que le dará un giro radical a la historia más adelante.

Lo subo a estas horas del día porque no me aguanté a esperar hasta la tarde para presentarles el capítulo y aguardar ansiosa por sus comentarios.

Así que esperaré con ansias saber su opinión sobre este capítulo.

Saludos a **DULCECITO311, Adrit126, SabakuNoSakura, Chibi Sakurita** (me alegra un montón que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia) y **MiseryKing** (comparto tu duda y sí, Kakashi es el "sorpresivo" padre biológico de Sakura).

Nota: _Bella donna_ significa mujer hermosa.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
